If Only
by Phurplle
Summary: He was never in my vocabulary, until one day, HE became the only word I know...
1. INTRO

Chu Ga Eul – Fine arts student at Jungang University who is deeply in love with Yi Jung.

So Yi Jung – Ga Eul's love interest, a very famous potter and came from a very wealthy family.

Song Woo Bin – Yi Jung's best friend and Jang Jun's knight in shining armor.

Cha Eun Jae – Yi Jung's fiancée, Ga Eul's teacher at the pottery school.

Im Yoonah – Ga Eul's best friend who is blind.

Ga Eul is in her last year at Jungang University, in College of Fine Arts. She's an aspiring painter, a model as well. Her life has never been so good until "the cold blooded Casanova" appeared out of nowhere. We're talking about So Yi Jung – a very famous potter who came from a very notable family. Their family's talent has been passed from generation to generation in form of Pottery. Yi Jung has a very unique collection – WOMEN. Yes, a womanizer he is. He and his best friend Song Woo Bin – (the son of a mafia leader), came to Korea for an important matter, mainly SCHOOL. Being prominent is quite a must-have for them. It's their lucky charm. Wherever they go, women always follow.

Woo Bin had never been so busy with his life, until now. Since his father has lots of businesses to deal with worldwide, Woo Bin or what others call him "Prince Song", is one of the lucky ones I say. Young, talented and good-looking Woo Bin just got everything except for one thing – a MATCH. Yes, having so much money makes you think you could buy everything in the world, even LOVE. Woo Bin uses his money to toy with everything, you know what I'm talking about – women. He can capture such pretty faces with less than 10 seconds, but not Yoonah. Who would have ever thought that Prince Song, a wealthy young lad would fall for blind lass?

If you're thinking what I'm thinking then you're right. Birds with the same feather are the same birds, I mean flock together. Yi Jung and Woo Bin share the same interest, women, what are friends for? Right? That was what they thought until they found their perfect match.

Who ends up with who? It's for me to know for you to find out.


	2. The Clay, and The Coin

Chapter 1: The Canvas, the Clay and the Coin

"Aish! Where's my cell phone!" Ga Eul was murmuring to herself while walking around the room.

"Ga Eul-ah, where did you put it last night?" Yoona asked.

"Have you seen-" Ga Eul stopped at the point remembering Yoona cannot see and is blind.

"Anyway, I'll go now, I'll just look for it later. Take care of yourself and don't open the door to anyone but me. Bye." Ga Eul said and headed off.

Ga Eul rode on a bus going to school and kept on looking at her watch since she only has 25 minutes before her class starts. Unfortunately, the bus broke down few blocks away from the school so she decided to run.

"How unlucky can you get? Aissh!" Ga Eul hissed and ran when unexpectedly 2 cars where racing in a very rapid speed. The orange car almost hit Ga Eul, ALMOST. Her paper works and paintings flew in the air and scattered on the floor.

The orange car stopped and so as the other one.

"Ya! Mianhae (sorry)!" the driver said.

Ga Eul fixed herself and was surprised that the guy was next to her already. She picked up her papers and paintings without talking to the man saying sorry. The guy also helped her and returned her paintings. She stood up after collecting her works.

"Ya, I said I'm sorry, don't you have any consideration?" the guy questioned.

Ga Eul looked at her watch and realized she only got 5 more minutes before class starts. Without talking, she punched the guy in his face and ran.

"Now we're even. I'll let you slip this time!" Ga Eul said and ran passing by the other guy.

"Hey! Where are you going?? Ya! Yi Jung-ah!" the driver of the yellow car shouted as he ran towards his friend.

"Woo Bin, I have to find out who she is." Yi Jung said while looking at a necklace.

"You should, look at your face. Your nose is bleeding, quite a good punch eh?" Woo Bin teased.

Yi Jung smiled and they went back to their cars.

"Hey! Ga Eul-ah, are you still going to that pottery class?"

"Jing Er! Yes, why? You wanna come?" Ga Eul.

"No, I just want to know who the teacher is. I heard So Yi Jung is here in Jungang so I thought since he's a world class potter, he should be teaching. You know.." Jing Er said.

"Nah, I don't think so. Eun Jae-sunbae teaches there in..hey, where's my necklace??" Ga Eul said while searching her body and bag for the lost necklace.

"I can't find my phone and now my necklace is lost too. I hate this day, really!" Ga Eul said, depressed.

Jing Er and Ga Eul went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch when suddenly..

…"Prince Song is here! With So Yi Jung!" a girl shouted and all the people in the cafeteria went nuts, even Jing Er. Ga Eul almost choked while eating.

"Yi Jung-ah, don't you think we're a bit too showy here? Can we eat somewhere else?" Woo Bin suggested. Yi Jung searched the whole place and there she was.

"Aahh gotcha!" Yi Jung exclaimed.

He tapped Ga Eul's table and again he almost choked her.

"Can't you see I'm eat – huh?" Ga Eul said and stood up in surprise.

"I'm happy you recognize me..miss?" Yi Jung stated.

"Chu Ga Eul!" Jing Er shouted from afar.

"I see Miss Ga Eul, do you mind explaining to me what just happened?" Yi Jung asked.

"Huh? Do I know you? And why is your nose like that? What do I have to explain? Did I do something?" Ga Eul said.

"What happened to my nose is because of you Miss Ga Eul. You just hit me with your clenched fist, I say..4 hours ago? Remember?" Yi Jung said showing a fake smile.

"Me? I..you? What? That was you???!!! Are you sure?? I see… so?" Ga Eul said getting her bag from the chair and was about to leave again when Yi Jung got a hold of her.

"Ya, you just hit my friend's face and you'll just leave him like that?" Woo Bin demanded.

"So what? He almost killed me! YOU! Let go of me!" Ga Eul said and freed herself from Yi Jung's grip.

She went out of the cafeteria and was heading to the park at the back of the pottery studio.

"Yi Jung-ah, she's not worth it, come on." Woo Bin said.

"Hmm..let's go." Yi Jung uttered and they left.

Yi Jung headed to the pottery studio to check some of the project displays. He was staring at a teacup from a shelf when he heard footsteps.

"So you came back?"

"Eun Jae, long time no see." Yi jung greeted and they hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Woo Bin was strolling around looking for some fresh air when suddenly a girl just bumps straight to him.

"I know I'm handsome okay but can you please look at where you're walki…" Woo Bin stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the girl - sightless.

"I'm sorry..sorry, I didn't mean to." The girl said wandering around looking…feeling where the person he was to talking to is standing.

"What's…your name?" Woo Bin asked.

"Im Yoonah… you?"

"Ahh.. Song…ah you can call me Woo Bin." Woo Bin said.

Woo Bin held her hand then he felt a sudden shock like electricity throughout his body. He was speechless. Then the coins in Yoona's hand slipped away from her finger when Woo Bin held it.

"My money! Where did it go? Where is it? My lunch where is it? Please help me find it." Yoona said.

Woo Bin, speechless and almost mentally absent looked around and saw the money, when he picked it up, he taught of something.

"Will you come with me?" Woo Bin asked still holding her hand.

"What? Where? I'm not supposed to talk to anyone." Yoona said uncomfortable in their situation.

"It won't take long, I promise." Woo Bin said.

Woo Bin guided her to get in his car.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Woo Bin's POV**

This is weird, why did I bring her here? What was I thinking? On the other hand, she looks really hungry. Anyways, aish!! Weird..Woo Bin relax… take a deep breath. She's just a girl. Just like any other girl, except that she's blind…exactly! That's what makes her different from other… wait, why am I even comparing? Aissh!

END OF POV

____________________________________________________________________________

"Where are we going...sunbae?" Yoona asked.

Before they could leave, Woo Bin saw that Yoona was wearing a plain shirt and shorts. He can't bring her to the restaurant wearing only this.

"Hey… stay here ok? I'll get you something, don't move." Woo Bin said.

He bought a bunch of snacks and handed it to Yoona. Yoona, surprised, dropped her jaw at the weight of the food in her hands.

"Is this for me? But why?" Yoona asked in disbelief.

"You sure you know your way home?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yes, I could sense it from here, and besides I know the people in this street." Yoona answered.

"Well then, I'll go ahead." Woo Bin said and headed to his car.

"Bye…thanks…" Yoona uttered to herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Few moments later, Chu Ga Eul arrived.

"Ya, Yoona, where did all of this come from? You went shopping by yourself?" Ga Eul asked.

"Nice joke Ga Eul, a friend gave it to me. I just met him this afternoon. How do I look?" Yoona.

"What? Who? Didn't I tell you not to open the door to anyone but me?" Ga Eul said.

"I didn't open the door for anyone, we met outside. His name is Woo Bin." Yoona answered.

"Woo Bin…. I thought I remember hearing that name somewhere.." Ga Eul.

A buzzy ringtone was present inside the room.

"It's my phone! Where did it came from.. where is it.. ah! There you are!" Ga Eul said when she found her phone inside her jacket.

"Huh? Who's this?" Ga Eul said.

"HELLO MISS GA EUL." A voice answered.

"Huh?! Who are you??" Ga Eul asked.

"You ask me that three times already."

"So Yi Jung? Where'd you get my number??" Ga Eul asked.

"So you know my name? " Yi Jung said laughing.

"This is not funny, if you don't have any transactions with me then I suggest you hang up and get a life okay?" Ga Eul said.

"Transaction? So how much would this necklace cost?" Yi Jung said jokingly.

"Necklace? My necklace?! You stole it?! Wait 'till I get you, you spoiled cow!" then she hang up.

"Wwhat?! Aiish! That brute girl! I was supposed to return it!" Yi Jung said frustrated.

_______________________________________________________________________________

That night, Woo Bin and Yi Jung had a fun time at the bar, as usual, with girls. They were drinking and dancing and flirting.

"Yi Jung-ah, how do you know when you're in love? I mean will you know it if you're in love? Or can you really feel…you know when you are falling for someone?" Woo Bin asked bluntly as he was staring at nowhere with blank facial expression.

Yi Jung almost spit out the wine he was drinking.

"Prince Song Woo Bin is in love? You scare the hell out of me! Are you sick?" Yi Jung teased.

"What? Did I say I'm in love? I just asked you if you know if you will know what you will… never mind!" Woo Bin said, stood up and left.

________________________________________________________________________________

Next day.

"Ga Eul-ah, is it okay if I leave the house for a short while?" Yoona.

"Ehh? Why? You have some appointment?" Ga Eul asked while putting on her stockings.

"I don't know. Maybe, but can I?" Yoona insisted.

"Okay but make sure you come back early ok? I'm going first, see ya." Ga Eul said and left.

____________________________________________________________________________

Ga Eul's POV

I'm gonna get you So Yi Jung, ahh! Why am I even thinking of you? Your name sends chill down my spine! I'll prove to you a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do! This is so-not the proper way to treat a girl! Men, I hate men! Now what's this??"

END OF POV

______________________________________________________________________________

Her phone is ringing.

"Yoboseyo (hello)?" Ga Eul answered.

"Turn around." A voice responded.

Ga Eul turned around and saw who she didn't wish to see. SO YI JUNG with Woo Bin. She hangs up and went to them.

"You! You want another punch? Give me back my necklace." Ga Eul demanded.

"Hey there's no need to be so rude okay? You should even thank me for keeping it after I got hit by your weighty fist. You dropped it, I didn't steal it okay?" Yi Jung explained.

There was a brief moment of silence and Ga Eul was deeply thinking.

Ga Eul's POV

What a shame! Aissh! Should I say sorry or should I just get the necklace and go? Why is he acting like this in front of me? Does he have a plan? Why is he still not doing his 5 seconds kill technique?

END OF POV

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ya! Ga Eul-ah, we're still here, can't you see us?" Yi Jung said making funny faces at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul seems to be so absent minded at that time. When she came back to her senses, she realized she still hasn't talk to them yet.

"Ahh…ehh..mianhae (sorry), uhm, thanks. I got to go now…I'll be late for school." Ga Eul said but before she could leave, Yi Jung and Woo Bin looked at each other with confused faces.

"School? Ya, it's Sunday, you have a class?" Woo Bin asked.

"Huh? Sun..Sunday? Is it really Sunday?" Ga Eul dropped her jaw. She got her phone and checked the date and was disappointed to see that it was really Sunday.

"I guess you have nowhere to go now. Let's go?" Yi Jung offered.

"Go? Where?" Ga Eul asked.

"I don't know where, you know some place?" Yi Jung.

"I don't know, but I should be going home instead, you see my friend is at home, alone and she's scared unaccompanied so I should get going.." Ga Eul refuse to go along with.

"In that case, we should go get your friend and bring her too instead. Woo Bin would be a nice blind date." Yi Jung joked.

"Blind date??" Woo Bin and Ga Eul reacted simultaneously.

"Huh? Why?" Yi Jung looked at them both suspiciously.

"Nothing." They responded together again.

Yi Jung was already confused with Woo Bin and Ga Eul's reactions.

"Is there something I don't know?" Yi Jung told them.

"Ah..no, okay, I'll just go get my friend and let's just meet later okay?" Ga Eul cut Yi Jung's suspicions and was about to leave again when Yi Jung stopped her.

"You think you could run away with that excuse? Just get in the car and tell me where she lives." Yi Jung dragged Ga Eul and let her ride in his car.

Woo Bin was following Yi Jung's car when he was certain of something.

"Huh? Isn't this…" Woo Bin said as he stopped the car.

Ga Eul hurriedly went inside their room. They live in a room in an apartment at the back of a ramen store since they can't afford a house.

"Ya, Yi Jung-ah, there's something I need to tell you." Woo Bin said.

"Why the sudden face? You're freaking me out." Yi Jung teased.

"I think I'm in love with a girl, and I'm certain she's living here, at the exact location." Woo Bin explained.

"Hey! You're not talking about Ga Eul right?" Yi Jung asked.

Woo Bin looked at him and they both went inside.

Meanwhile…

"I thought you're at school, why did you come back so early? I just finished taking a bath." Yoona.

"That's great…really great, it's Sunday, I have no class and I'm stuck with a double date with him, and not to mention, with you too. A double but single blind date, 'cause you're the only one going on a blind date not because you're blind but because you…"

"Ya! Ga Eul-ah, will you open the door?"

"No, I'm not going on a date; I told you I have an appointment with someone else." Yoona said.

" Come on, please, just this once? He's really nice and cute." Ga Eul said.

Ga Eul opened the door while Yoona was finding her way to the closet. She hit her head at the door to the other room, Woo Bin saw her and…

"Yoona!" Woo Bin exclaimed.

"Huh? I think I know that voi…" before Yoona could finish her sentence, Woo Bin already got a hold of her. Ga Eul and Yi Jung are straight-faced and couldn't believe of what had just happened.

"Well then I guess, there's no problem with your friend going with us since Woo Bin is already…" Yi Jung said but Woo Bin cut his sentence with a glare.

"Yes but could you wait outside and wait till we get dressed?" Ga Eul said showing a fake smile.

The two guys left immediately.

"Ya! Ga Eul! Where are you?! I love you so much! Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend is friends with Woo Bin? Nahh you're being unfair, is Woo Bin cute? Wait you said he was nice and cute right? What am I going to wear??" Yoona was a bit excited.

"First, he's not my boyfriend, second, yes, he is cute and lastly, you could just wear anything 'cause we're not going out. I AM NOT." Ga Eul said crossing her arms for a moment.

"If you won't, I will."


	3. Double But Single Blind Date

Ga Eul's POV

Should I? Why am I nervous? It's just a date. What do people do when they date? Why am I even talking to myself? Relax, he's just the famous potter SO YI JUNG! Aiish!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Ya! Ga Eul-ah, where are you?? Let's go, you've been quiet there for a while. Are you coming or not?" Yoona asked as she found her way to the door.

"Ahh, you know, I should go too, and I can't leave you alone with two strangers right?" Ga Eul said while getting her bag from the couch.

They went downstairs and guess what? It's raining.

"Ahh Yoona, you see? I mean, can you hear it? It's raining, it's not a good time to have a date right now, want to resched…" And Yoona cut her.

"This could be my best day ever and I thought you're my friend, you should support me instead of disappointing me you know."

"Ya, okay okay, I know, it's just that, I'm not yet in good terms with those two." Ga Eul said guiding Yoona down the stairs.

They saw Woo Bin and Yi Jung ready with their umbrellas outside their cars. Woo Bin immediately went to Yoona and Ga Eul was waiting for Yi Jung to fetch her with his umbrella.

"What is he doing? Ya! Hey! I'm still here and it's raining." Ga Eul said waving at Yi Jung.

Yi Jung smirked and went to fetch Ga Eul, they headed to his car.

"You seem too excited for our first date, don't worry, if you plead I would give a second date." Yi Jung.

"This is all because of Yoona, if not for her, I won't waste my time hanging around with some spoiled and self-centered bully like you." Ga Eul said faking her smile.

"Well, let's just see about that." And they went.

"Are you ok?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yes, I think so but I'm feeling a little bit dizzy." Yoona said looking a little bit lightheaded.

"Ya, hold on okay? We're almost there." Woo Bin said concerned.

They stopped by at a mall. Ga Eul unfastened her seatbelt and so as Yi Jung. Woo Bin helped Yoona, as he reached for the belt's lock, he was almost half an inch from Yoona's face and again, he felt that electricity, the shock he felt tingling over his body the first time he met Yoona.

"Ahh, sunbae, are we still moving?" Yoona asked and Woo Bin realized there he was, still close to Yoona, frozen.

"Ahh..I..I'm sorry, here, let's go." Woo Bin said puzzled with his thoughts.

"Why are we here??" Ga Eul asked looking around.

"Well, I thought we should get you some make over before we go to our destination. Don't worry, everything's been settled." Yi Jung said not looking at her.

"What do you mean make over? W-wwhy? How do I look?? You… Ya! Is this part of the plan?" Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul-yang, why are you always like that? You should be thankful instead of complaining." Yi Jung said half smiling.

"Ya, Yi Jung-ah, what are you doing? Ya! Sunbae…" Ga Eul said as he can see Yi Jung coming near him.

Yi Jung was so close to Ga Eul, his face about a few inches a way from hers, Ga Eul closed her eyes thinking he's going to kiss her, she lifted her chin and lips to Yi Jung. She was really waiting, her lips ready when she opened her eyes and realized that Yi Jung just walked past by her and went to Woo Bin and Yoona who just entered the mall.

"So Yi Jung, I swear I'll kill you!!!" Ga Eul shouted and a moment of silence was present in the mall. All of the people looked at Ga Eul.

"Ya! Ga Eul-ah, are you okay?" Yoona asked.

Ga Eul become conscious and fixed her self, she smiled at the people looking at her.

"Ahh, hehe mianhae (sorry)… hehe..sorry.." she said.

"Ya! Next time if you want a guy to kiss you, you should get some lip gloss; your lips are so dry. Understand why you need a make over? Your friend even needs some serious assistance." Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul's POV

Huh? My lips? My…what? Dry? Ehh? Lip gloss? Aish!! So Yi Jung, what do you think of yourself? Why did I even want to kiss him? It's so embarrassing!! Ahhh! Not because you're handsome, really good looking…ahhh… whatever!! What am I saying? Gosh you really are getting on my nerves!! Ga Eul, relax, after this you can just walk away and…

END OF POV

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey! Daydreaming again? Seriously, is this your first time entering the mall? " Yi Jung asked.

Ga Eul become quiet and was quite ashamed of what had just happened. She just followed them straight faced. She thinks if she'll take Yi Jung's words seriously, she will surely explode. Woo Bin was being a gentleman to Yoona, accompanying her always. Yi Jung couldn't believe his eyes looking at Woo Bin and Yoona.

Yi Jung's POV

Woo Bin is not serious with that girl right? Why am I even concern? Woo Bin is always showing affection to women, but not like this. It's always the girl who shows him affection and he just clearly accepts, agrees and pretends he likes it. Well maybe because she's with a blind…ah what's her name? Yoona? Girls like them are so innocent, not our type really. Especially Ga Eul-yang, ehhh… where is she?"

END OF POV

______________________________________________________________________________

He turned around and saw Ga Eul, she looks like she's deeply thinking or thinking deeply. T_T. She was expressionless and Yi Jung can't seem to read her mind.

"Now what is it again this time?" Yi Jung said and went back to Ga Eul who's walking like a turtle.

Ga Eul's POV

I guess Woo Bin is quite serious…just a little serious about Yoona. Lucky her… unlucky me. I'm stuck with a world class potter who knows nothing about real life, who thinks he could just get everything he wants with just one snap. Who thinks he can buy everything with his money, who thinks I would fall for someone like him right away, who thinks I'd be mesmerized by his sweet smile, his unfathomable eyes, his manly gestures…his…

END OF POV

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, are you okay? Look, I'm sorry if you think I was being insensitive to you." He was a bit uneasy.

Ga Eul didn't seem to hear what he was saying 'cause she just walk past by him, she didn't recognize him and kept on thinking and talking to herself.

"Why am I even thinking of you? You think I like you? (laughs), no way… I was just.."

"Ya! Ga Eul-yang! I'm sorry!" Yi Jung shouted, and again, there was silence in the crowd.

"Huh?? T_T??? Yi Jung?" Ga Eul now conscious turned around to see Yi Jung, looking upset.

"Huh? What is this drama now?" Ga Eul said running to Yi Jung.

"Hey you, you're really something you know. You're really something." Yi Jung said and walked away.

"Huh? Yi Jung-sunbae, what are you talking about?" Ga Eul.

Yi Jung didn't even bother to answer and kept walking. Actually, he was smiling, a little bit.

"We're here." Woo Bin said smiling.

"Nice joke sunbae, how would I know we're here? Ahh, where are we exactly?" Yoona said quite excited.

"Oh, sorry, well it's a surprise." Woo Bin was smiling.


	4. Eye Saw you!

Chapter 3: Eye saw you!

"So where are we exactly?" Yoona asked clearly thrilled.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you but I guess I can never do it without telling you because you'll never gonna find out, even if I blindfolded you or not, you can never ever tell where we are, BUT… since you cooperated well enough today, I'll tell you… we're on a clinic, and we're about to see an eye specialist to have your check up." Woo Bin said making funny faces.

Clearly he's really tense on how to tell her about the plan. It was quite a relief that Yoona can't see the way Woo Bin looks every time he tries to tell her something. T_T Mixed emotions.

"But why?" Yoona asked, looking disappointed.

"Huh? What do you mean why? Aren't you happy?" He was quite worried.

"Am I that pitiful? That you can't date me looking like this? Well, I don't know how I look okay but you don't really have to do this. If you're embarrassed of what people may say about YOU going out with ME, then let's just call this a day ok?" Yoona said.

"Ga Eul-ah? Where are you?" Yoona finding her way.

"I'm here, that Yi Jung, I really don't…huh? Ya, are you okay?" Ga Eul saw Yoona. (//_-)

"Yah, I'm fine, should have listened to you and never should have agreed on this date. Let's go." Before Ga Eul could say anything, Yoona already grabbed her hand, heading the opposite direction.

"Yah, we're heading the wrong way. I think the exit's this way." Ga Eul said looking around. She guided Yoona and just before they could reach the exit…

"Huh? Eun Jae-sunbae!" Ga Eul called.

"Oh? Ga Eul, what a coincidence we've met. Is this you're friend?" Eun Jae smiled.

"Yes, we're just about to go home now. You?" Ga Eul asked.

"I have a lunch date with a friend, I'll see you tomorrow, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Eun Jae.

"Oh really? Sure, sure, well then, we better go now. Bye." Ga Eul bid and they went.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Yah, Woo Bin, where's your girl?" Yi Jung asked.

"She's not my girl, where's your girl?" Woo Bin.

"She's not my girl, seriously, where's YOUR girl, Yoona?" Yi Jung again.

"She left, she thought I was taking advantage of her blindness, thought I'm doing some charity helping people out, thinks I pitied her." Woo Bin.

"Well, on a first date? You should have done it some other time, this is your first date and you brought her to an eye specialist, I know what she's thinking. Trust me, you can't go with someone like her, I mean apparently even though she should be thankful, don't you think she'll feel a little bit conscious about herself?" Yi Jung.

"So Yi Jung, a cold blooded casanova, what do you know? Well, I don't know, she really looks disappointed, I thought she'd be happy. I didn't mean it that way, really… but it's just that, I want to help." Woo Bin.

"Same old story, same old, you help her, she'll fall for you and voila! You got her, what difference does it make if she's not blind? You'll let her fall for you, after a few days, she's gone. Get over it." Yi Jung.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late, I just ran into a friend on my way here."

"Hmm? Eun Jae, how are you?" Woo Bin said hugging her.

"Everything's fine, the only difference is, it becomes better when Yi Jung's here." Eun Jae smiling.

"I guess not." Yi Jung joking.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"I just don't get it, why does he have to bring me to a doctor? Do I really look miserable?" Yoona said teary-eyed.

"You should have been thankful Yoona, that could be your last chance. Who knows he'll help you in your operation?" Ga Eul said.

"But still, I feel so embarrassed. I thought he was going to surprise me on a lunch date or whatever, but brought me to a clinic instead. Is that what Yi Jung meant a make over?"

"I don't know, just don't mind them okay?" Ga Eul.

Next day at school…

"Ga Eul-ah! Come, there's someone I'd like you to meet, remember?" Eun Jae called when she saw Ga Eul pass by the hallway.

Ga Eul followed her to the pottery studio. There stood a young man looking at her project.

"He likes your project and has chosen you to be his special student during his stay here in Korea.

"Really? I can't believe it! I'm so ha….not happy!" Ga Eul stressed when she realized the man looking at her projects was no other than Yi Jung.

"Huh? Ga Eul? What are you doing here?" Yi Jung half smiling.

"What are YOU doing here? I should have known Eun Jae-sunbae, who that "great person" you are talking about." Ga Eul scoffed.

"You guys know each other?" Eun Jae confused.

"Yes." Yi Jung.

"No." Ga Eul.

They were quiet, when Eun Jae broke the silence.

"Ahh, what a coincidence of you two..uh…knowing each other. Well, you could turn down the offer Ga Eul if you want to. It's okay." Eun Jae was making sure that Ga Eul will refuse to be Yi Jung's student.

"I am so happy you understand my part, Eun Jae-sunbae! I really don't…"

"Really don't mind to spend a week learning some new techniques from me. Thanks Eun Jae for being friendly to Ga Eul. I didn't even know she was into pottery." Yi Jung cut her before she could finish what she was saying.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ga Eul asked.

"Oh, it's time, let's go. See you later Eun Jae." Yi Jung looked at his watch, kissed Eun Jae on her cheek and dragged Ga Eul outside the room.

Eun Jae was left speechless, not believing of what had just happened.

EUN JAE'S POV

How did they know each other? Is there something going on between them? I can't believe it! So Yi Jung you're mine! Ga Eul, how could you?? You've been hiding this from me? So that's why you've been studying pottery so that you could get closer to my Yi Jung! I thought you're my friend, well, turns out to be that you WERE my friend. Not anymore…

END OF POV

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Ya! Where in the world are you taking me?" Ga Eul said.

"Just a few blocks from here, don't worry; I'll give you a ride home if you're worrying about spending some money." Yi Jung was smiling, seems like he's really happy.

"What do you mean spending some money?? Are you nuts?? Let go of me!" Ga Eul yelling.

Yi Jung let go of her hand and hugged her closer to him and gave her a quick smack on the lips.

O_O Ga Eul was shocked, she can't find her voice, she want to talk and yell and slap Yi Jung but she couldn't.

GA EUL'S POV

What is this I'm feeling? I feel like I'm going to throw up but no… Slap her Ga Eul, do it! No, no, no, what's wrong with me? Did he just kiss me? Wake up Ga Eul, wake up!

END OF POV

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Ya, are you okay?" Yi Jung was smiling while watching Ga Eul talking to herself and making funny faces.

"Di…did..you..you…jjussst kkisss meee?" Ga Eul shaking.

"Don't tell me that was your FIRST kiss?" and Yi Jung laughed.

"You just wasted my chance on my first kiss and then you'll just laugh at me?" Ga Eul said.

"What do you mean wasted your chance?" Yi Jung.

"I was saving my kiss for my true love! My soulmate!" Ga Eul said, slapped Yi Jung and ran away.

"Huh? Hey! You still believe in soulmates? People who believe such things are so….. boring!" Yi Jung.

Ga Eul stopped running, turned around to face Yi Jung.

Yi Jung was speechless when he saw Ga Eul teary eyed.

"Well..ahh I didn't mean it that way, you know, it's just that.." Yi Jung.

"From now on, you don't know me, and I don't know you anymore, so stop bugging me okay?" Ga Eul said and walked away.

"Ga Eul-ah…" Yi Jung said to himself.


	5. Spoiled Brats

Chapter 4: Spoiled Brats

(Someone knocking at the door)

"Nobody's home!" Yoona.

"Then who's answering?"

"Who are you? I'm not supposed to talk to strangers and.."

"Just stop talking kindergarten and please open the door."

"I'm not supposed to open the door to anyone especially to strangers."

"You sound cute when you talk what you're being told. You sound like a preschooler. Please talk to me."

"I don't even know you!" Yoona.

"Aish, it's Woo Bin."

"Huh? Woo Bin?"

Yoona stood up finding her way but accidentally twisted her ankle.

"Ah!"

"Huh? Yoona-ah! Open the door, what happened?"

"It hurts, help…"

"Open the door, ya! What happened?" Woo Bin, really concerned.

"I can't stand."

"I'll kick this door or what?" Woo Bin was already anxious.

"No, Ga Eul will kill me. There's a spare key under the floor mat."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Woo Bin immediately opened the door and helped Yoona, he carried her bridal style and let her sit on the couch.

"Careful, it hurts. Ahhh…"

"Oh, mianhae… here, let me take a look at it." Woo Bin examined her left ankle.

"How is it? Is it broken?"

"What? Silly, you just twisted it, you didn't break it. Don't worry, it'll be ok."

"What are you doing here?"

"I…well, I came to say…"

"Me first, I'm sorry for what I just said the last time, it's just that, for the first time in my life someone has asked me out on a date, it was probably the happiest day of my life knowing that there are others out there…who would look at me, as a girl. I mean… despite of my appearance. I just thought, you wouldn't mind it, and I was so conscious of myself. When Yi Jung said you'll give us a make over before going out…it…"

"Enough…I should be the one saying sorry. I know it was rude for bringing you there in the first place. I mean, not on a first date. I just want to tell you that I didn't do that for charity or anything… I just want to help you and I want to know you so much more…I want you to see me, if you could just look at me right now, you'll probably…"

The door banged open.

Chu Ga Eul.

"What are you doing here? Trying to play with my friend? You spoiled brats, after getting what you want you'll just leave us like those other girls you've been playing!" Ga Eul burst into tears.

Then they heard running footsteps.

So Yi Jung.

"Huh? Woo Bin? Ya, Ga Eul-yang, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to…"

"What did I just tell you? I don't know you and you don't know me anymore. Ya! Woo Bin-sunbae, can you tell this cold-blooded friend of yours to mind their own business and stop bugging other people's life?"

"Uhm, hey, I'll be back next time ok? Don't stress yourself too much, looks like your friend is not in a good mood for 'spoiled brats' like us." Woo Bin told Yoona holding her hand. He was kind of whispering.

"Just don't act like one, okay? Thanks."

"Ga Eul-yang, I forgot, here's the key, I used it, Yoona accidentally twisted her ankle and I couldn't open the door to help her. Not all rich kids are spoiled brats, I tell you. Please take care of Yoona for me." Woo Bin winked at Ga Eul.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung left.

As they were on the stairs, Yi Jung was absentminded while Woo Bin started to blame him for not having a good time with Yoona.

"Ya, what happened to you? Aish, you just ruined my plan. She was all ready to forgive me, and Ga Eul came crying and started to yell at me. What did you just do? Huh? Yo Bro!"

Yi Jung was staring blankly ahead, in deep thoughts.

Yi Jung' POV

Aish, what happened to you? You're not supposed to act like that in front of a girl. You're F4's Casanova, every girl would say yes to you… well not every girl, Ahhh! Ga Eul get out of my head!

END OF POV

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Ya, Ga Eul, why did you say that to Yi Jung, what happened? Woo Bin came here to apologize, he didn't do it out of pity after all, he said he wanted to help me, and he wants to know me more. Are you even listening?"

"Yoona…I'm happy for you but I'm not in the mood to talk about guys, okay? I'll take a shower."

Ga Eul was sad, Yoona could feel it even if she can't see her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Yoona uttered to herself.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Woo Bin's POV

So what now Don Juan? Are you going to pursue her? She's too innocent, aissh. She's too nice… and sweet, and her smile, even her eyes are pretty even if she can't see. Tsk… If she could see me, I know she'll fall head over heels inlove, but… am I ready for this? Aissh… What if I'll just break her heart… unintentionally? What if she found out I'm indeed…a playboy?

END OF POV

Meanwhile..

"Ahh.. Ga Eul-ah, I can't sleep, can I have some tea?" Yoona.

Ga Eul was staring at the window…staring at nothing I guess, in deep thoughts.

"Ya…Ga Eul, still there?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I'll just get you some."

"Ya, do you think Woo Bin really likes me?"

"Hmmm… I don't know, Woo Bin and…Yi…ah… Woo Bin and other rich lads like him do not belong to our world, Yoona."

"But… what do you think of Woo Bin?"

"Er…well, he's quite ok for now. I see he's quite…paying attention to you."

"Paying attention?...hmmm, you think I should go for that eye check up?"

"Yah, I think maybe you should…just tell me if he made you cry, I'm gonna make him cry too!"

"Ya, thanks... I never thought I can still be happy."

"Huh? Yoona, what are you talking about? Ahh, stop the drama, it's so dramatic. Here's your tea, by the way, I'm looking for a job."

"Thanks, eh what? What kind of job? And can I ask you a favor?"

"I don't know, for extra income I guess. What is it?"

"I don't know…but here it goes. Can you ask Yi Jung for Woo Bin's number?"

"EhhhH!?! Why? No way, I mean, just ask him when he visits you again."

"I don't know…"

Ga Eul went to school early, as usual, Yoona was left again alone.

"Aish, this is why I want to ask his number, when will I see him again? What will I do? I'm done cleaning, hmmmm…"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ya, Woo Bin, where are you going?" Yi Jung

"I'll be right back, see you later." And Woo Bin headed off.

Know where he's going? Right. Before he could reach the door. A pink note with very bad handwriting was posted outside the door.

Out. Bored.

Y.

"Huh?!! Aish, don't tell me, she's walking all by herself?" he hurriedly went outside, searching the place.

"Where could she be?" Woo Bin said looking from left to right.

He went to his car, tapping his steering wheel.

"Where will I go? Where could she be?"

He was looking straight ahead when he saw – HER. Wearing a white simple dress, and shades.

"Where should I go? I don't even know where I'm heading… aissh, I guess I'll just have to go ba.." Yoona.

"I guess you'll just have to go with me."

"Huh? Ehh.. sunbae?"

"Hmmm… may I ask this beautiful lady sitting on a…. huh? A trashcan… well, would you like to be my princess for today? I shall take you to the most beautiful place."

Yoona smiled a bit, she bit her lips and tears fall down from her eyes.

"Huh? Yoona… are you ok? Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"_Aniyo…_it's ok. It's just that I didn't expect that someone like you would pay attention to a girl like me. I'm just happy, that's all. And…how would I even know if it's beautiful right? I was wondering if I'll ever have a chance to see what "beautiful" really means. Hmmm, anyway, what are you doing here? (POV: stop pretending Yoona, you've been waiting for him)."

"Well, I wanted to see you since we didn't have a great time chatting yesterday. How's Ga Eul?"

"I don't know, he thinks Yi Jung is really a bad _oppa. _(laughs)"

"So, will you go out with me today? Since you're pretty dressed up."

" I guess so."


	6. Where is She?

Woo Bin's POV

You have to do it or you'll just break her heart. It's now or never. Aishh, just say it.

END OF POV

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Ya, Ga Eul, are you okay?" Jing Er

"Hmm? Eh, yah, why?"

"You seem very quiet these days. Ahh, have you heard about the news?"

"What news?"

"I heard So Yi Jung will leave today, if I'm not mistaken, he's going back to Switzerland."

"Eh? Today?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Ga Eul's POV

I haven't talked to him and haven't seen him. It's his fault anyway, why should I care? I should be happy he's leaving. Ahhh Ga Eul stop thinking about him!

END OF POV

______________________________________________________________________________

"There's something I'd like to tell you…Yoona." Woo Bin

"Ehh really? What is it? (POV: This is it Yoona, this is it.)"

"I hope you don't get me wrong, I really like you…as a friend. It's just that before you think of anything else, I just want you to know that I'm happy we've met. It's just that, i don't date my friends. So I hope you won't get me wrong. But really, I want to know you more."

Yoona's POV

Got it Yoona? Should have listened to Ga Eul's advice. So what now? Pretend you're deaf? How could you be so stupid!

END OF POV

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Yoona…are you listening?"

"Ah..yah…yah…I'm ok, anyway, I have to go home now, Ga Eul would be worried."

"I'll just gi…"

"It's ok, I'll take it from here. See ya…" and Yoona went.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ga Eul was in the studio, molding some clay.

"I'm leaving. I thought we should talk before I leave."

"Huh? Sunbae…."

She wiped her hands and stood up to get her bag but Yi Jung stopped her.

"5 minutes."

"For what? It was nothing anyway, you got what you want, so leave. Ok?"

"I just want to tell you I'm not coming back."

"Ehh…So? I'm not asking you to come back, and there's nothing going on between us so there's no need to explain."

And she left.

_______________________________________________________________________________

That night…

"Yoona, it's me, open the door…(knocks)Yoona…" Ga Eul.

"Yoona, it's cold already, open the door. Aissh."

She got the spare key under the doormat and was surprised that the lights were off.

"Huh? I wonder where she went. Well…Woo Bin, I guess."

Ga Eul waited for her but it's already half past midnight and still, she's not yet home. She called Yi Jung.

_______________________________________________________________________________

That night, Yi Jung and Woo Bin were playing cards at Yi Jung's studio with their flirtatious girls partying with them.

"Yi Jung-ah, are you okay? You look like you've broken lots of pots today."

"Do you know when you're in love? I mean will you know it if you're in love?"

"So Yi Jung, now you're freaking me out. Ehh, you're just doing it!"

"What?!"

"You're imitating me. Ya, you're phone is buzzing."

"Eh? Huh? Yoboseyo? Ga Eul-ah?!!"

"Ish….Yoona thr?"

"Ga Eul-ah, are you okay? What happened?"

"I said…is Yoona THERE, with Woo Bin?!"

"No, why? Where is she?"

She hung up.

"What's the matter bro?"

"Yoona is missing."

"HuH?!"

Woo Bin stood up and both of them went to their cars and swisssh. Where are they heading anyway?

"Chief Jung, I need you to find this person, IM YOONA, a girl, she's blind and she's wearing a white dress. I need information now." Woo Bin.

"Ga Eul-yang, where are you?" Yi Jung uttered to himself.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Where am I? I'm sure I took 10 steps north, then… where is it?!" Yoona.

"Hi miss, may I help you?"

"Oh thank goodness, can you point…ahh…I mean…well, hold my hand, and can you lead me where the ramen house is?"

The young man, held her hand and pointed it the opposite way.

"Ramen? Hmmm, I think that's the way to the ramen house."

"Really? Thank you."

Yoona walked not knowing she's walking towards the road, the young man walked on the opposite direction Yoona was heading so he didn't see her walking towards the road.

"Yoona, where are you? I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Woo Bin said beating his steering wheel.

He was driving too fast.

"I hope this really is the way to the ramen house, aissh, Ga Eul will kill me if she knew I'm wandering around all by myself……huh?!"

She heard a very loud beep and she froze and cannot move her feet.

BANG. T_T


	7. A day to remember

"Ya, Ga Eul-yang, I've been looking everywhere."

"Who? Yoona? Did you see her?"

"Finally! You talked to me! No, I'm looking for you! Woo Bin took care of it, he has connections. Are you okay?"

He went out of his car, took of his jacket and gave it to Ga Eul.

"It's freezing, here, take this."

"I'm ok…I'm just…I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Woo Bin will find her, I promise."

Ga Eul started to cry and Yi Jung comforted her, giving her a hug. Suddenly, Yi Jung's phone rang.

"Yoboseyo…what?!"

"What? What is it?" Ga Eul.

"Let's go."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul both inside the car and sped up.

"What happened? Who's that on the phone? Did they found Yoona?"

Yi Jung was silent but was driving rapidly.

"Yah, answer me!"

Yi Jung stopped. As in FULL BREAK.

"What's happening?!" Ga Eul broke into tears. Yi Jung held her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok…I promise. Okay, Chief Jung called me, Woo Bin and Yoona both met an accident, a car accident. I think it's Woo Bin who…."

"What…."

"Ga Eul-ah…."

"Drive."

"Ga Eul…

"I said drive…" Ga Eul said and Yi Jung drives.

They arrived at the hospital.

"Chief Jung, where are they?" Yi Jung.

"Young Master (Bowed), the girl, IM YOONA, at the ER, and Young Master Woo Bin at the lobby just outside the emergency room."

"Thanks." Yi Jung.

Ga Eul hurriedly went to Woo Bin.

"Ya! Sunbae, what happened?!"

"Ga Eul-yang…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I was…I was just…just…"

Then the doctor came out.

"What's her condition?" Yi Jung.

"Don't worry, everything's fine, just minor scratches, she just fainted afterwards, not very serious at all."

"Good thing the car stopped right before…" Woo Bin but Ga Eul cut her.

"Good thing?! You almost killed her! You're so unbelievable!" and she walked out.

Yoona was transferred to a room, she's ok for now, just sleeping. Ga Eul was asleep too sitting on a chair beside Yoona and leaning against on a wall. Yi Jung and Woo Bin just arrived bringing some snacks and flowers.

"Woo Bin…sunbae…" Yoona said, talking in her sleep.

"Huh? Yoona." Woo Bin said and went near her.

He touched her face with some minor scratches then he remembered.

FLASHBACK:

"Yoona, where are you? I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Woo Bin said beating his steering wheel.

He was driving too fast. He was trying to call Chief Jung when he reached his cellphone, he was confident that the streets are clear because it's already past midnight. But as he turned back his glance at the road, there he saw a girl wearing a white dress finding her way across the street. He bleeped for a couple of times and hit the break as hard as he could. BANG. His car stopped, little did he know if he had hit the girl or not because he can't see her anymore. He got off his car and trembled when he realized who the girl is.

He went closer, kneeled and lifted her to see her face. A tear fell down from his eyes when he saw that it was his princess for the day– YOONA.

END OF FLASHBACK.

He touched Yoona's precious cheeks. Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul looking uncomfortable sleeping while sitting.

Yi Jung's POV

How could I leave someone like her? She's just too innocent to be left alone. She's so sweet and charming all the time. When she's mad, she's the cutest, when she's sad, when she cries… every time. Just tell me Ga Eul, I'll stay. Just tell me to.

END OF POV

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ga Eul woke up around 4 in the morning. She was freezing, it's so cold since the room was air-conditioned. She went outside, and heard Yi Jung and Woo Bin talking together.

"Why are they awake?" Ga Eul murmured.

"I've never stayed up this late just because of a girl." Yi Jung.

"Even me, ya…maybe Ga Eul won't forgive me because of what I've done."

"Ga Eul has a good heart, behind her manly punches, her strong personality and that annoying attitude of hers, I know way…way deep inside, she's something."

That made Ga Eul smile but accidentally she sneezed, Yi Jung and Woo Bin saw her.

"Ahh…i…was just…ehh, what are you two doing here?!"

Yi Jung came closer, taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"You should take a rest bumpkin, you'll catch colds. I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep."

He kissed her on her forehead and she didn't seem to react at all.

Ga Eul returned to Yoona's room realizing Yi Jung just kissed him…again.

Ga Eul's POV

Why is my mind contradicting what my heart says? I guess I'm just tired and all… Yi Jung and Woo Bin are really…not spoiled brats after all… they could be responsible at times…

END OF POV

The next morning, Yoona woke up.

"Ga Eul…Ga Eul…" she said.

But Ga Eul left with Yi Jung, they went home to get some clothing for Yoona and Woo Bin was left instead.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Do you think they'd be alright? I mean… Yoona…and Woo Bin.." Ga Eul.

"Don't worry, Woo Bin has his own style in seducing women."

"What? I'm not talking about that! Aissh, you…"

"I'm sorry."

"What?...for what…" Ga Eul calmed down.

"For everything…"

"You're leaving right? When's your flight?"

Yi Jung's POV

Ouch! So you really want me to go? Don't do this Ga Eul please. Stop me. Stop me.

END OF POV

___________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, on Saturday…why?" Yi Jung.

"Nothing…it's my birthday on Sunday, I thought you should come…but since you're leaving… well, I guess it's Yoona and me. Is Woo Bin coming with you?"

"You're inviting me to your birthday party? Seriously?"

"It's not a party… just a couple of chit chats with bonding moments…you know…"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I could reschedule my flight, you know…"

___________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile…

"Ga Eul-ah…ouch…" Yoona said while trying to get up.

"Huh? Yoona… you shouldn't stress yourself too much. Ga Eul went home…with Yi Jung, to get some…stuffs. Are you okay? Seriously Yoona, are you okay? I'm really really sorry if I let you go all by yourself, I just thought you needed some…"

"Enough."

"Huh? Yoona…"

"It's ok now, you can leave."

"But…let me explain."

"There's no need to explain, everything is done, let's just forget about it… okay?"

"Yoona…"

"You don't have to do this. Just leave me alone."

Woo Bin opened the door but didn't go out…he closed the door and sat at the couch, without making a noise. He kept quiet and observed Yoona. She was teary eyed already and Woo Bin could feel his heart ache…

"Stupid Yoona… You're so stupid! And Useless!" Yoona said banging her head on the wall, crying.

Woo Bin can't help watching and ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for what I've said lately, I just don't want to hurt your feelings. I'm a playboy and I toy with girls for fun and I was afraid I would do that to you so I tried to escape from what I'm really feeling before you feel the pain of what's real. But…the truth is, I think I love you already."

Yoona just cried while Woo Bin hugged her, really tightly. He was teary eyed too.

"I'm so sick and tired of waiting… of expecting something or someone… you know that feeling? Making someone fall for you and when that person fell, you won't catch her after all…"

"Ssshh, I'm sorry… Yoona…please….stop crying now. Okay?"

Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived and saw the two of them in their dramatic hugging, and crying scene.

"Ehem…did we disturb you guys?" Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul-ah? I'm so so so sorry…" Yoona

"Everything's ok now…I'm happy you're fine…let's just not talk about it okay?"


	8. Back to School

"Yoona, if you need any help, just press this button okay? Can you reach it?"

"Yah, I get it. Thanks."

"I'll be back after school, if you need me just tell the nurse okay?"

"Ya, there's nothing to worry about…I'm okay."

"I know, just making sure…and, one more thing, I think you should give Woo Bin a chance, I think he's sincere."

"Are you telling me that because you and Yi Jung are OFFICIALLY…."

"No, I'm saying this because I can see it in his face. When you're in the emergency room, he looked like a corpse, cold, pale, and expressionless. He's really worried you know." Ga Eul cut her.

Yoona smiled…a bit.

"Anyway, I have to go now, I'll be late, see you later."

"Take care."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Ga Eul went to the studio after her class, there she saw Cha Eun Jae.

"Ga Eul, I've been looking for you." Eun Jae smiled.

"Oh, my friend…uhm…she was hospitalized and I have to take care of her that's why I didn't join the class this morning…and that's why I'm here to join the afternoon class instead."

"Oh uhm…by the way, where did you two go yesterday?"

"Two?"

"Yah, with Yi Jung?"

"Oh, that… we just talked, and yah that night, my friend met an accident, good thing Woo Bin brought her to the hospital because…"

"You also know him?"

"Yah, he's like…uhm how do I say it, he's in good terms with my best friend."

"So I guess you don't know…"

"What?"

"Woo Bin and Yi Jung are known for being a player."

"What sport?"

"Oh, silly, you're too innocent…womanizers."

"Wo…womanizers?"

"Yes, Yi Jung doesn't keep a girl for more than 1 week, and Woo Bin likes to date older women."

"But…"

"I guess you don't know them yet, just a sisterly advice, don't get EMOTIONALLY involved. Okay?"

"Oh… that..(laughs)… I don't have any special feelings for him."

"He's going back to Switzerland, isn't he? On Saturday?"

"Nope, (smiles) he said he'll re-schedule his flight and will leave on Wednesday instead."

"Why?"

"It's my birthday on Sunday. He said he wants to spend it with me, Yoona, and Woo Bin." She kept smiling.

"He said what?"

"I couldn't believe it at first, I didn't expect it from him but he really said it, last night."

"You're with him last night?"

"Yes…we were at…"

"How low can you get?"

"What?"

"You really did it, didn't you?"

"Huh? Sunbae, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ga Eul-yang…"

Ga Eul turned around to see that it was So Yi Jung.

"Yi Jung Sunbae…" Ga Eul.

"Eun Jae, I'd like to thank you for giving her some advice." Yi Jung said with a half smile.

"Oh, Yi Jung… who would know you more than I do."

"How long have you been there? Are you eavesdropping?" Ga Eul asked.

"A few minutes…"

"You two knew each other that well?"

"Of course, we grew up together." Eun Jae.

"Eun Jae…" Yi Jung stopped her.

"What are you doing here sunbae?"

"Nothing…just checking." Yi Jung.

"Checking what?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"You." Yi Jung smiled and pinched her nose.

"Ouch, yah, I'm not a kid okay? Leave."

"Okay, call me when you're done."

"Whatever." And she smiled when Yi Jung left.

"Ga Eul, I won't be handling any class this afternoon, I have an appointment." Eun Jae said taking her bag.

"Oh, I see. Then I'll just go now…see you tomorrow sunbae." Ga Eul said and left.

Eun Jae got her cellphone.

"Hmm, Jae Kyung! How are you?"

"Huh? Eun Jae! You called! I missed you! Where are you now?"

"You should come back here in Korea…"

"Why?"

"I think your Prince just found a frog princess."

"Huh? Woo Bin?! He's there?! I called him yesterday but he won't answer me!"

"I think he's with his frog princess the whole day yesterday like what that Ga Eul said."

"Ga Eul? Who's that? I think I'm missing so much."

"Yes that's why you have to come back, you've been there in Macau for almost 2 yrs!"

"I know, I know, okay I'll go home on Friday."

"Perfect. See ya."

Eun Jae's POV

So long girls…hmmm I guess not yet, I might invite them to the wedding. I mean our wedding…

END OF POV

Ga Eul was on her way to the hospital when she stopped by on a cake shop.

"Hmmm, let me get something for Yoona." Ga Eul said to herself.

"How much is this?" she asked the lady.

"50,000 won."

"What?! This one?"

"63,000 won."

"So expensive!"

"Miss, our cakes and pastries are no. 1 in Korea, it's worth the price."

"That's right, let me buy two."

"Woo Bin sunbae."

"I'm going to the hospital too, need a ride?"

"Ah..ye…"

And Yi Jung also arrived at the cake shop.

"How much is this again?" Woo Bin asked.

"Oh, you can have it half the price! 25,000 won." The girl said.

"What?!" Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, good you're here. We came to buy something for Yoona." Yi Jung.

"Ehh? What happened to you two? You're acting… strange. Odd. Weird. "

"Rich kids aren't spoiled brats you know, we're the best husbands ever."

Yi Jung and Woo Bin laughed.

"I want to show Yoona I'm serious, and I'm not fooling around, and oh by the way, can you help me with something?" Woo Bin.

"What is it?"

"Will you accompany her to the eye specialist? I was worried she'll get the wrong impression again."

"Oh… that… thank you so much, well, I'm not saying this because i…"

"Just do it okay? Let's go." Yi Jung said, snatched her bag and headed to his car.

"Yah! Wait!" Ga Eul said running after him.


	9. Unhappy Birthday

Chapter 8: Unhappy Birthday

"Yoona! I've a surprise for you!"

"Ga Eul! You scared me to death! You're being unfair!"

"What? Why? (laughs)"

"Nothing, you're just taking advantage of my…"

"Of what?"

"The fact that I can't see you peeking and watching me…"

"Which is why…you're going with me."

"Go with you? Where?"

"I finally got a job with the help of Yi Jung of course, and, I asked if I could get an advance."

"So? What's it going to do with me?"

"Well, since they agreed…I am going to take you to an optometrist."

"Eh what? Ga Eul…"

"Yoona… you're like my sister forever. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you."

"Aww…Ga Eul, I love you!"

"I know. (laughs)"

They hugged.

"Well what do you know, our girls are having a good time chit chatting, can we join you?"

Woo Bin smiled, they just entered the room. Ga Eul got in first 'cause the boys had to park their cars in the basement. Woo Bin was holding a bunch of flowers on his right hand and a box of cake on the left. Yi Jung, on the other hand was bringing 2 very big boxes. Big enough for a cake though…

"Woo Bin? Is that you?"

"Uh no, (changing his voice into a husky one), I'm a police and I'm going to arrest you for stealing."

"What? Stealing what?"

"For stealing my heart. (laughs)" handing her the flowers.

Ga Eul smiled seeing her friend looking happy. But was shocked to see how big the boxes Yi Jung were carrying.

"What is that? I haven't seen that in your car."

"It's an advance birthday present. A pre-birthday present actually."

"For?"

"Who else is celebrating her birthday?"

"Me?"

"Let's pretend that was a fun joke okay? Open it."

Ga Eul opened the box and almost cried when she saw what's inside. A Pink dress while on the other box was shoes and a bag.

"I can't accept this."

"What? Why?"

"It's too beautiful, it won't suit me."

Yi Jung stood up and put his hands on Ga Eul's shoulders.

"You are beautiful beyond description and I really can't take my eyes off you."

Then Ga Eul remembered what Eun Jae said.

___________________________________________________________________________

Flashback:

"So I guess you don't know…"

"What?"

"Woo Bin and Yi Jung are known for being a player."

"What sport?"

"Oh, silly, you're too innocent…womanizers."

"Wo…womanizers?"

"Yes, Yi Jung doesn't keep a girl for more than 1 week, and Woo Bin likes to date older women."

"But…"

"I guess you don't know them yet, just a sisterly advice, don't get EMOTIONALLY involved. Okay?"

END OF FLASHBACK

___________________________________________________________________________

"Ga Eul yang… Ga Eul…Ya! Chu Ga Eul!" Yi Jung.

"Ehh? What?"

"Are you listening?"

"Ehh…yes. Uhm thanks for the gift." She said lacking expression and went outside.

"What's the matter with her?"

___________________________________________________________________________

"You, sir, are so tacky."

"Ehh? Why? Yoona… even though you can't see it, can you feel it?"

"What?"

"How much I'm interested in you."

"I don't know…too early to tell."

"I have something to tell you but this time, I'm sure it won't hurt you."

"Spill it."

"Okay, I'm going to Macau next week, have some stuffs to take care and.."

"Family business?"

"Yah, sort of."

"Then go, you don't have to ask for my permission. If it's about your family then I'm out of the way. (Smiles) but I'm happy you did ask me first, somehow, I feel special."

"You ARE special."

"Thanks…really. Thanks for the flowers, the cake…for taking care of me and Ga Eul."

"Pfft. Now is not yet the right time to say thanks…anyway, I'll be away for 2 weeks, so I'm making sure I get to talk to you every day."

"Ehh? Is that even possible? I mean, it would be very pricey, it would cost me my yearly allowance."

"Says who? Here."

He held her hand and handed her a cell phone. (HapticMotion: like their flat screened ones in the series)

"What's this? A remote control?"

"Very funny…just ask Ga Eul how to use it okay? I'll miss you."

"Hmmm, you're very fast young man."

"Am I?"

"I certainly hope so. (laughs)"

Meanwhile…

"Ya, Ga Eul! Where are you going?"

"Nothing, need some fresh air… I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah…I'm fine. (POV: you can't fall for him Ga Eul, he's only playing with you.)"

"I just hope you won't take Eun Jae's words for real."

"Ehh? (POV: you can read my mind?)"

"I can sense it."

"Ehh?!! You're creepy!"

"What?"

"Seriously, can you read my mind? Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"What? I'm not a mind reader or something… why?"

"Seems you know how I really felt…and what's running through my head…I mean mind."

"I can see it in your eyes, I know you're scared. Doubtful."

"It's just that…"

"Before you say anything, just think of this… I already have everything, money, the looks, business, name it…. I already have everything I could wish for. YOU? You're not even pretty, and you're not even that smart, you don't have money, or an outstanding family background. We're totally opposites, what is there to like about you?"

"Yah, you're insulting…"

"But I can't stop thinking about you!"

"Ehh? Sunbae…" she was speechless.

"And that's when I came to realize…that I, So Yi Jung, a cold-blooded Casanova, is finally in love."

With no hesitations, he hugged her with assurance of his heart. Making her feel how much he's in love with her.

Ga Eul's POV

He admitted, he finally did. He admitted he's a cold blooded playboy who toys with girls for fun but what is this? What is this tingling thing I'm feeling right now? I feel like I'm paralyzed, I can't even move my feet. I feel like I'm totally swept by his warm hug. Is this even real? Pinch me!

END OF POV

"Ga Eul-yang…tell me to stay, I'll stay."

"But…why? I thought when you leave, you won't come back anymore…"

"I was only trying to make you stop me."

"But, why are you going back there anyway?"

"I don't even know."

"You're so immature!" and gave him a quick slap on his face, a gentle slap though. (not a harsh one. ^^)

They both laughed.

"So…what now?"

"I hate this awkward feeling…when you ran out of words to tell… and this weird silence goes…"

And Yi Jung stopped her with a kiss. At first she was hesitant but later gave in. Yi Jung cupped her face with his hands.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Happy Birthday Ga Eul!" Yoona greeted her early Sunday morning.

"Yoona…thanks but get some sleep okay?" Ga Eul said not waking up.

"I'm just so excited, whatever the boys are planning, I just feel it will be great!"

Yoona kept on tugging her and succeeded 'cause Ga Eul finally got up.

"Ga Eul, can you teach me where the call button is?" Yoona said handing her the cell phone.

"Yoona… where did you get this, do you know how much this phone would cost?"

"Right, I don't even know how it looks like!"

"Did Woo Bin give it to you?"

"Ye…"

It was already lunch time but still Ga Eul didn't receive any call or message from Yi Jung. Yoona also waited for Woo Bin's call, but didn't receive any.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Yi Jung, you think we should call them?"

"I don't think so…what would they think?"

"Here comes the monkey."

"Hi!" and then she hugged them both.

"What are you doing here monkey?" Woo Bin

"Jae Kyung, what's your business here? Why did you come all of a sudden?" Yi Jung

"Relax boys, don't you even miss me? I've been away for almost 2 years and that's what you're giving me?"

"So? Where are you heading now because we have some important matters to take care of."

"Like? Ga Eul's birthday? And Yoona?"

Yi Jung and Woo Bin looked at each other.

"How did you even know about them?" Yi Jung

"Ya, monkey, I know you, if you touch them, i…"

"Woo Bin, you've been dating girls everywhere, you've encountered lots of them, some may last for 2 weeks without you even knowing their names. And yet… this particular Yoona…"

"If you have nowhere else to go then I suggest we should leave now."

____________________________________________________________________________________

4PM

"Yoona, you think Yi Jung forgot about my birthday?"

"Impossible, he even gave you a present."

Yoona's phone rang.

"It's him! It's him!"

"Okay, calm down!" Ga Eul said and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ga Eul? It's Woo Bin… I am really sorry but Yi Jung and I have important things to attend to so… Ya, Ga Eul-ah, it's me, Yi Jung, I can't promise you but I'll be back as I soon as I can okay? I'm sorry, happy birthday."

"What did they say? Are they coming?"

"I don't know, I wasn't even sure what they were saying. Yoona, I say we go out and have some fun."

"Just the two of us?"

"Ya…"

"Sure!"

They went to the park, Ga Eul bought a can of soda and some chips.

"Ga Eul, are you okay? You know those two, they're busy with their busy lives… maybe you'll just celebrate your birthday bash tomorrow."

"Nah… it's okay. Why don't we go eat dinner outside? Just this once, we don't get to eat delicious foods everyday."

"That would be awesome! I'm sick of ramen already. " Yoona laughed.

________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile…

"Hey monkey, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm meeting a friend, let's have dinner together okay?"

Yi Jung and Woo Bin both speechless.

"There she is!" Jae Kyung pointed.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin looked at each other, shocked.

"Eun Jae??" Yi Jung.

Eun Jae hugged Jae Kyung…and then she hugged Yi Jung too.

"What a coincidence, is it? Jae Kyung is my friend way back in college, and you are friends with her too. I say what a perfect timing is it?"

"I don't know, and guess what? I don't care. So ladies, shall we?"

They headed to the restaurant. Yi Jung and Eun Jae sitting together, and Woo Bin and Jae Kyung oppositely. The waiter arrived and got their orders.

"So, how's it going with you two?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Everything's fine…we're fine… Yi Jung is…"

"We?" Yi Jung cut her.

Eun Jae just smiled.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Ga Eul, you sure have lots of money there don't you? I could smell it, it looks like it's really expensive here, cozy…and hmmmm smells delicious! Ahh, I can feel it, I'm hungry." Yoona panted.

"(laughs) I'm happy you like it, you get to treat me everyday when we were in junior high, so, I'm returning a favor."

"Do I still look the same before the accident?"

"Yah of course, nothing changed… except for your eyes."

Yoona kept quiet. Both of them waited for their food to be served. Ga Eul was looking around when someone passed by their table.

"Eun Jae-unnie!" Ga Eul called.

"Unnie?" Eun Jae repeated.

"Ahh..sunbae…" Ga Eul restated.

"Oh, Ga Eul, you're here, happy birthday anyway." Eun Jae said smiling.

"Ehh? Thank you, how did you know?"

"You told me the last time, and Yi Jung was talking about you, just now, over there. You can go and join us, and bring your friend with you, 'cause Woo Bin is also there."

"Ehh…"

"Woo Bin? Did he say Woo Bin?" Yoona said not knowing her voice was loud enough that Woo Bin and Yi Jung on the other corner heard her.

"Yoona…" Woo Bin said.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jung.

"Didn't you know? Our friend Jae Kyung came back from Macau to fix the details for our weddings. Yi Jung, Woo Bin and I will be going to Macau for a vacation before our wedding next month."

"Ehh…" Still, Ga Eul was speechless.

Then, the two guys came with anxious looks.

"Eun Jae…" Yi Jung called.

"Oh, there you are, I was asking Ga Eul to join us, she's our friend too, I mean, a schoolmate, right?"

"So, you're Ga Eul, and this must be Yoona…Hi, I'm Jae Kyung." Jae Kyung said extending her hand to Yoona for a handshake. Yoona stood up and unknowingly shook Woo Bin's hand instead.

Woo Bin let out a smile.

"So, is this why you can't come and celebrate with me? I see. Eun Jae-sunbae, thanks but no thanks, Yoona and I reserved this night just for the two of us. "

"Oh, okay, if you need any help with the bill just tell me okay?" Eun Jae smirked and went back to their table.

"Ga Eul, listen…" Yi Jung tried to explain.

"No, you listen, Eun Jae was actually right eh? You don't keep a girl for more than a week and Woo Bin likes to date older women. Aish, why did I even believe you in the first place. Since it's my birthday, just pay the bill, thanks."

Ga Eul said and she helped Yoona to stand up. Woo Bin held Yoona's hand but Yoona resisted and freed herself.

"I maybe blind, but I'm not deaf, I can hear and feel what my eyes don't see. Have fun in Macau, and congratulations, for the future newlyweds." Yoona let out a deep sigh and they left.


	10. Macau Express

Yoona and Ga Eul went home without even eating the tasty foods they ordered. When they arrived, they cooked ramen instead.

They were silent, not one of them even said a single word since they left the restaurant. Yoona ate her ramen while Ga Eul was locking the door.

Finally, Yoona spoke.

"I can't take it any longer…thought that we were stronger…"

"Are you even singing?! Yoona, why don't we make a promise?"

"What promise?"

"Not to mention their names, ever again."

"But…"

"Don't tell me you still have plans for Woo…I mean that guy? He's getting married, get over it. Our fantasy is over Yoona, let's get back to reality. Now, give me everything, I mean EVERY SINGLE THING he gave you."

"What? But why…"

"I don't want them to think we're kind of material girls, let's prove them that we're not carried away by these gifts. Remember what I told you?"

"I know...beautiful dresses are only for bitches like that Jae Kyung!"

"Yoona…not that!"

"Sorry…yes, I get what you mean…money can't buy happiness the way love does…"

Both of them were quiet for a moment, but then Yoona started to sob. Ga Eul heard her and she too, felt the crying-sensation inside. She hugged her, and they both cried.

"So stupid, silly, I hate it…I should have listened to you in the first place." Yoona

"It's not your fault, you're just in love, even me, good thing Eun Jae-sunbae warned me, I was actually falling for him already!"

"This was my first chance on love…and I got carried away…now I know what "heartbreak" means."

"We shouldn't be like this Yoona, they're just boys. Boys will always be boys, mind you, you're a lot prettier than Jae Kyung."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. But still, I won't exchange you for anything in this world, you're the only family I have."

"Me too, I'd rather lose my cell phone than lose you! Ha! So much drama, let's eat, I'm so hungry."

____________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for the dinner, I really enjoyed." Jae Kyung

"Yah, thanks a lot, now my girlfriend is mad at me!" Woo Bin

"Girlfriend?(laughs) don't make me laugh, Prince Song, can you even hear what you're saying? Even if she was one of your flirty collections, she's still not the type of girl you're mostly attracted to!"

Eun Jae tried to cling on Yi Jung's hand.

"Don't even think about it, I can't forgive you for this."

"So you're protecting her now from me? Yi Jung, you've been protecting me all your life since we were kids and now you're taking her side than taking mine?"

"That is why I can't forgive you for doing this to her. Woo Bin, let's go."

"Wait, Woo Bin aren't you going to give me a ride home?" Jae Kyung.

"Eun Jae has a car, ya, monkey girl, you're not my girl or what so stuff you think you are to me so you're not one of my responsibilities okay?" Woo Bin said and they left.

They went to _OBVIOUSLY_ Ga Eul and Yoona's place.

(Knocking at the door)

"Ga Eul-ah, open up, please, we need to explain."

"Yoona, it's me, please open the door."

Yoona and Ga Eul were actually waiting for them, Ga Eul was preparing the boxes and bags while Yoona opened the door.

"Thank goodness, Yoona, I know you'll understand, I really…" but Yoona didn't listen to him and instead went inside the other room.

"Huh… Yoona." Woo Bin uttered.

"Ga Eul, listen to me first, Eun Jae was just trying to…"

"Here's the dress, the shoes, and the bag you gave me… ah, Woo Bin, here's the phone, good that you came here so there's no need for me to drop it tomorrow at your house. It's late, thanks for coming, goodnight."

Ga Eul escorted them back to the door, led them out, bowed, showing a fake smile and closed the door.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin were speechless looking at the stuffs Ga Eul handed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Wednesday, Woo Bin was preparing his things for his flight to Macau. Yi Jung, on the other hand, canceled his flight to Sweden and planned to go with Woo Bin instead.

Woo Bin opened a brown envelop and looked at Yoona's stolen pictures his agents had sent him. His eyes were filled with doubts and rage. He sat at the corner of his bed.

Woo Bin's POV

I hope you'll give me another chance Yoona, I really do…love you, what happened yesterday wasn't my fault, well of course, partly, it is. But I didn't want to hurt you intentionally.

FLASHBACK:

"I maybe blind, but I'm not deaf, I can hear and feel what my eyes don't see. Have fun in Macau, and congratulations, for the future newlyweds."

END OF FLASHBACK.

I hope we can patch things up when I get back, I'll miss you.

END OF POV

"Ya, I'm done." Yi Jung said.

Both of them sighed.

"Are you sure you're going with me? Eun Jae will be coming too; this might be a good chance to apologize everything to her."

"Not a chance, I know I messed up, I have to give her some time."

"You did blow off her birthday."

"I know. I have to win her back."

____________________________________________________________________________________

They stopped by at Ga Eul's before heading to the airport.

"Ga Eul-ah, it's me. I know you won't talk to me right now but I hope you'll get my message, we're going to the airport now…and was hoping you would talk to us, I will be away for two weeks… if you need anything, you know how to get through me, I know you won't believe me but…I just want to say…I need to say this. I love you…" Yi Jung said, his eyes were sparkling, filled with tears, he shut his eyes looked at the flowers he was holding.

"Yoona, you know how I feel for you, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but please believe me. I'll fix this up and I'll get back to you okay? I hope you won't believe what that monkey girl told you, I'm not marrying her. I don't love her. We have to go now, we'll be late, I'll see you soon…I'll miss you. Saranghae." Woo Bin.

Actually, the girls are listening…sticking both their ears at the opposite side of the door. They guys were about to leave when they heard Yoona starting to sob again.

"Yoona…" Woo Bin glanced back.

Yoona couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door, she wanted to slap Woo Bin in the face but ended hitting Yi Jung instead.

"Ahh…" Yi Jung said.

Woo Bin locked her with an embrace, Yoona let him for a while but freed herself after and wiped her tears.

"I wish you many blessings there in Macau. Thanks for coming by…and, being part of my life. At least… I get to experience what love really means and how stupid you can be when you're in love. Nonetheless, you've given me one of the most unforgettable experiences in my life – a heartbreak. Thanks for giving me a chance…for lighting my heart, which was hopeless before you came, I didn't expect that someone will…well, was…loving me…as a person, as a woman. (Smiles while tears fell from her eyes) This was my first romance, probably my last, I think. Thank you, Song Woo Bin-sunbae…"

Yoona wiped her tears and went inside. Before he could stop Yoona, Ga Eul closed the door behind her and talked to Yi Jung.

"Funny is it? The famous potter and very well-known Casanova SO YI JUNG and his best friend PRINCE SONG, are here right outside my house asking for forgiveness."

"Ga Eul-ah…don't be too harsh."

"Harsh? Am I the one being inconsiderate? I think Yoona already said what I also wanted to say so, have a good trip and by the way, just extend my congratulations to Eun Jae-sunbae. Bye."

She went inside and closed the door. The girls are a little too dramatic, I say.

"They're gone! They're gone! I won't be able to see him anymore! I didn't even get a chance to tell him I like him…"

"You're so O with an A Yoona, you could be an actress the way you handled your emotions lately. I know everything you told him was exactly the opposite of how you felt."

(someone knocking)

"You think it's them?" Yoona.

"Don't know, let me che…" But the door banged open and 4 men wearing black tux came in.

"Ya! You're breaking an entry… you broke our door!"

The 4 men got Yoona, and kidnapped her.

"Ya! Yoona! Get back here! Where are you taking her?!" Ga Eul said running after them. They already got in the car and left. Ga Eul panted and was really very worried.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was already 8 in the evening, still Yoona hasn't returned yet.

Ga Eul's POV

It's okay Ga Eul, you called the police, they're doing their job, the officer said you just have to wait here for safety and do not worry. Relax…relax… aisshhh, Yoona…

END OF POV

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ya! You ruthless punks, treating a girl like this?" Yoona shouted, she was blindfolded.

"What? Scared? Don't worry, everything will be over in a week…" a voice said.

"Ehh? Who are you? Are you trying to make me laugh, blindfolding a blind like me?" Yoona scoffed.

"Oh yes, I totally forgot you're blind, and not to mention, garrulous? Say, would you like me to cut your tongue out? It would have been better if you were mute and not blind."

"So you knew all along I'm blind? Who are you?"

"Oh so you have forgotten where we met? At the restaurant, remember?"

"Ehh… you're that…that…ahh…Woo Bin's stalker!"

"Stalker? Excuse me?"

"Trying-so-hard-to-be-WooBin's-girl exactly, monkey girl?" Yoona let out a laugh.

"Wwh..what? Ya! You've been kidnapped, you're life is in danger, no one will come and rescue you 'cause your friend is in Seoul and you're in Macau, yet you're still laughing, are you having a mental disorder something?"

"The person having mental disorder is you, HA JAE KYUNG, if MY Woo Bin finds out that you did this to me, I bet she'll kick yer ass and scrape yer hair to death!" Yoona said imitating Woo Bin's thug-ish accent.

"Your Woo Bin? We're getting married you ambitious, hideous, sightless, desperate frog princess."

"Who's desperate now? You even kidnapped me just to make sure no one gets in the way, let me tell you this you frantic troll, whatever happens, Woo Bin won't even give you 1% of his love the way he gave his 100% to me. Get that?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Ya, thank you so much, I promise I'll pay you when I get back." Ga Eul said to her friend, Jing Er.

"It was nothing, just take care of yourself there, and send me a kiss to SO YI JUNG, okay?"

Ga Eul showed a doubtful smile upon hearing her last sentence.

She decided to go to Macau to find Yi Jung and Woo Bin and ask for help. She knew she didn't have any ideas where to start searching but who else would help her? She can't handle this alone.

"So, your friend decided to rescue you…alone? I say let's put a little twist in her adventure here." Jae Kyung said after her bodyguard told her about Ga Eul.

Not only Jae Kyung's bodyguards are having an eye on Ga Eul but also Woo Bin's underground friends… uh, I mean secret service have been eyeing her.

"She's here??!" Yi Jung said at the height of his astonishment.

"You think she came here for you?" Woo Bin.

"I don't think so, there must be a reason, is she alone? What about Yoona?"

"Yoona… ya, didn't I tell you to keep any eye on her? Why didn't I see this coming?"

"We came back after we took you to the airport, but when we came back to her apartment, the door was broken, so we decided to look for them, we followed Miss Chu Ga Eul where she went, and she was heading to the police station." One of his men said.

"Ehh? What was she doing there? And Yoona? Where is she?" Woo Bin.

"We found out that Miss Im Yoonah, was kidnapped right after you left and Miss Chu Ga Eul went to the police station to report. We tried to track where Miss Im Yoona would be but we were escorted by Miss Ha Jae Kyung's bodyguards."

"Stupid, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Woo Bin

"We tried but we also have to keep an eye on Miss Ga Eul, so we stayed, when we knew she's heading here, we might as well follow her, as you well know, we assure you she's safe by now…"

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm so hungry…aissh…I forgot to charge my phone, I can't call him."

"Next time, don't go wandering off alone by yourself…"

Ga Eul turned around expecting she would see So Yi Jung but found Cha Eun Jae instead.

"Eun Jae-sunbae! Good to see you here…I need a little help." Ga Eul smiled even though she knew she was the cause of her "heartbreak" on her birthday but she was thankful enough for Eun Jae's advice on Yi Jung.

Eun Jae smiled, pretending she was happy to help her but deep inside she was vociferously laughing thinking of her victory. She thought Ga Eul came to stop their wedding.

"So, you still can't get over him?" Eun Jae said after ordering, they were in a restaurant. She invited Ga Eul for lunch.

"Aniyo..it's not that, I need Woo Bin's help." Ga Eul

It was very obvious that she's really worried, her cold sweats and pale lips, she didn't even think about brushing her hair.

"Woo Bin??" Eun Jae asked surprised.

"It's my friend, Yoona, she was kidnapped, and I don't know where to find her… I need his help, do you know where I could find them?"

"Oh, hmm, let me see, why don't you just rest for tonight and I'll tell them that you're here? And just see each other tomorrow, I say?" Eun Jae said starting a plan.

Eun Jae helped Ga Eul and has her checked in in a hotel. Ga Eul charged her phone and saw that she has 18 messages and 12 missed calls.

"Ga Eul-ah, you're in Macau? Where are you? Why aren't you answering my call?"

"Ga Eul-ah, are you safe? Tell me where you are."

"Please tell me where you are right now, I've been staying out all night, searching hotels."

"I can't believe it, Yoona's kidnapped? Stay where you are, calm down okay? Everything will be alright."

"Woo Bin's looking for her already, there's no need to worry."

She didn't finish reading HIS messages 'cause her phone rang. It was HIM anyway.

"Sunbae…"

"Where are you?!"

After Ga Eul gave him the exact address of the hotel, he hung up.

Ga Eul's POV

I guess he's also worried, how did they knew Yoona was kidnapped? I can't sleep, I don't even know if she has eaten already… Yoona…

END OF POV

There was a knock on the door.

"Yi Jung-sunbae…" Ga Eul said to herself and went to open the door but surprised to see a tall man wearing a black leather jacket.


	11. Untouched Part 1

Chapter 10: Untouched.

Eun Jae came to visit Yi Jung's father, who was having a meeting with Jae Kyung's parents as well.

"I'm hoping that your son will held his exhibit here, it's been a long time, I've seen some of his works when I was in Seoul, but that was 2 years ago, I think. I would be happy to extend some help." Jae Kyung's mom gladly anticipated.

"Eun Jae, you're here?" Jae Kyung's mom greeted when she saw her entering the door.

"_Annyong hassaeyo, _may I speak to Mr. So for a moment?"

"Eun Jae, I didn't expect to see you here." Jae Kyung's mom said.

Yi Jung's father went out for a while to talk with Eun Jae.

"Yi Jung and I share a very special relationship since we were young, don't you think it's time to bring it to the next level?"

"What do you mean?" Yi Jung's father asked.

"I want him to be mine."

"And what does this got to do with me?"

"You're his father. If you want, I can help you with your business with JK group, Jae Kyung is a very good friend of mine. She has many girl friends, if you want I can introduce you."

"My dear Eun Jae, my business has nothing to do with my son's personal desires in life. Don't you think you're going too low? And…don't you think you're insulting me that much? Whatever my business is with JK group is between me and JK group, you and Jae Kyung are not part of it. I know kids like you have lots of friends, but business is business and family is family. Even if you're that close to Yi Jung and me, the decision is still up to Yi Jung." And he left.

Eun Jae left disappointed.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Yi Jung's orange car arrived at the hotel, he ran and rode on the elevator to the 19th floor. He searched every door for room 1908, there he saw… the door to the room open.

"Ga Eul-ah…" he said, his eyes flickering in anxiousness and rage.

He saw Ga Eul's cellphone and hanky on the floor. He dialed his phone and called Woo Bin.

"Yo, did you see her?"

"I'm here at the hotel where she checked in, she's not here. When I arrived I saw the door open and her phone on the floor, I have a bad feeling about this. Did you find Yoona?"

"I got the location, I'm on my way there. I'll see you."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Yoona was left in the warehouse, alone. She was tied to the chair with her mouth taped (but Jae Kyung removed the blindfold o_o), unconscious.

"Make sure nobody knows about this, even Woo Bin, secure the place. His men could be everywhere.." Jae Kyung instructed.

"When you wake up, all that's left to do is congratulate me." She laughed violently.

Jae Kyung was about to leave when a black car arrived.

"Are you leaving?" a tall man wearing a leather jacket said.

"Where is she?" Jae Kyung.

"In the car."

"Bring her here, I have a plan." And she smirked.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ga Eul woke up and realized her head hurts, she tried to get up but she can't move her feet, she was trembling. When she tried to fix herself, she realized she was already bare and her clothes were torn and was scattered on the floor. She was trembling more and more and she screamed and cried.

Yoona woke up hearing Ga Eul's loud screams.

She tried to talk but her mouth was taped, she made some noise and yelled.

"Yoona…" she was crying. She kept on crying, Yoona tried to untie herself but failed. She cant move her hands.

"What happened to me…Yoona, help me."

As much as Yoona wanted to help her, she can't. She can't even help herself.

Meanwhile, the two men guarding the warehouse heard Ga Eul's screams.

"Ha! I knew it, poor girl…" the man said.

"Ya, there's also a blind one on the other room, want to share? Our boss isn't coming back till tomorrow." The other man said.

They went inside.

(I will name them M1 and M2, so no confusion okay?)

M1 saw Ga Eul covering herself with her torn clothes. M2 on the other hand, removed Yoona's tape.

"Ga Eul-ah, is that you?!" Yoona

"Yoona, help me!"

M2 untied Yoona and she wandered her hands trying to find Ga Eul but the man got her hands instead.

"Do you mind playing for a while?" M2 said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Woo Bin and Yi Jung arrived at the warehouse. They didn't bring any back up with them. The warehouse was big and they don't know where the entrance is. They searched the whole building going in circles. Woo Bin got out of his car and so as Yi Jung. They sighed when Woo Bin heard someone screaming.

He was certain it was Yoona.

He followed Yoona's voice to where it came from and found a door. He kicked it and it flung open.

They saw the two men trying to harass THEIR girls. M2 was trying to kiss Yoona while M1 was forcing Ga Eul to go with him.

Woo Bin went to Yoona and punched the guy's face and kicked him leaving him unconscious on the floor. Yi Jung hit the guy several times in his face and kicked his abdomen and Woo Bin finished them both with a back side kick.

Yi Jung saw her lying helplessly naked, still crying trying to wrap herself. Yi Jung tried to embrace her but Ga Eul hesitated.

"Don't touch me…what I am now is not the Ga Eul you once knew before. I'm filthy… I feel like I've been taken by a monster. My purity and pride as a woman had left me. So there's no need to act like you still care…are you happy now?"

Yi Jung felt his tears falling from his eyes. He stood up and went to the two beaten guys lying on the floor.

"Tell me, who did this! Did you do this?!" he was angry. He was mad. He was more than angry. His eyes are sparkling with fury and rage. He could feel his heart thumping loudly and wildly on his chest.

The two men denied and said that they didn't do anything and was just instructed to guard the warehouse.

"Who ordered you?!"

"I'm sorry sir, we can't tell you, she'll kill us!"

"She?!"

The two shut their mouths. It all made sense now. Yi Jung knew his place.

"Ga Eul-ah, where's Ga Eul?" Yoona was sobbing too.

"Ssh, she's here, she's fine now, it's okay. There's nothing to worry about now, don't cry." Woo Bin comforted her.

Yoona collapsed. Yi Jung went back to Ga Eul and forcefully locked her in his arms. He closed his eyes and kissed her on her forehead. He was crying too. Ga Eul just felt like warmed up and even cried more in Yi Jung's arms.

Yi Jung's POV

Why? Why did this happen… to YOU?! Of all the people, YOU!? It's all because of me! I swear, Cha Eun Jae, I won't let go of this! Ga Eul-ah…I'm so so sorry… You don't have any idea what I'm feeling right now. I feel my heart being stroked twice.

(Ga Eul's words kept on repeating over and over again)

"Don't touch me…what I am now is not the Ga Eul you once knew before. I'm filthy… I feel like I've been taken by a monster. My purity and pride as a woman had left me. So there's no need to act like you still care…are you happy now?"


	12. Untouched Part 2

"Ya, Woo Bin-ah, take them to a safe place, I have something to do." Yi Jung said, he took off his coat and gave it to Ga Eul, he kissed her forehead for the last time and hugged her before carrying her bridal style.

"Where are you going?" Ga Eul said. Her lips were pale.

"Don't worry, when I get back, everything will be over, I need you to promise me one thing." Yi Jung

"Ehh?"

"Take a rest okay? You'll stay with us for the night. You, Yoona, with me and Woo Bin." He said.

He settled her in Woo Bin's car, same as Yoona who was accompanied by Woo Bin.

"Yi Jung-ah, I know you know what to do. I'll take care of them." Woo Bin said.

Yi Jung just nodded and both their cars left.

As Yi Jung was driving, Ga Eul's words kept on repeating in his mind.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"I told you my dear, I don't like that mafia gangster for you, and I'd rather choose Yi Jung than him. I don't care if that guy is known throughout Korea or anywhere in the world. I want someone who'll help you develop the business. Does that brawl obsessed man and his bearded bodyguards even know what business is like? I don't think so, I would consider he knows how to Gamble. "

Jae Kyung left in distress after hearing what her mom has to say.

"Ya, Eun Jae, let's meet." Jae Kyung said on the phone.

Meanwhile…

While Eun Jae was on her way to where she would meet Jae Kyung, she smiled when she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her…

"Well, well, you missed me?" She said walking towards him to give him a hug.

Yi Jung stopped her and dragged her to one side instead.

"You, how could you??! I thought we even have something special. I treated you like my sister! I gave you my trust and this is what you're repaying me now? Doing that to Ga Eul, I just can't forgive you! Remember this, if I found out you touched her again, I swear, I don't even know what I'm going to do!"

"Why are you even acting like that?! Why are you so mad?? Yes! We do have something special, but how about you two? Do you even have that special bond? Why? Is she officially your girl?"

"Stop it!"

"Then why are acting like tha-"

"Because I love her!"

Eun Jae stopped upon hearing those words from Yi Jung, she felt a tear rushing down her cheeks.

"Now you know how I feel, did I make myself clear? Just put it in your mind that there's no WE okay? There's no US. There's only YOU, there's only ME WITH GA EUL… Are you even out of your mind? I just can't forgive you! Why are you so mad at her? You could have just hurt me instead of her! Come on! Slap me, do it! I'd rather take it than Ga Eul."

Eun Jae was already crying. She hugged Yi Jung.

"Please don't do this to me, what's with Ga Eul huh? Why are you even acting like that? I feel like I don't know you anymore! Tell me she's just one of those girls you're playing with."

"She has my heart, and there's nothing I can do about it. So, back off. You know me for being a heartbreaker right? Now I'm breaking yours."

Yi Jung left.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Sunbae, would you mind telling me where the shower room is? It's quite a big place." Ga Eul said. She was only wearing Yi Jung's coat.

Yoona was asleep. Woo Bin showed her the way, before she could enter the shower room, she heard Yi Jung's screeching car arriving.

Yi Jung went inside and was bringing a paper bag with him.

"You went shopping?"

"Yes, her clothes."

Yi Jung and Woo Bin were talking at the dining room drinking wine. Yi Jung realized that Ga Eul was already in the shower room for almost an hour but hasn't heard any water splashing.

"Ga Eul-ah? (knocks) are you okay in there?"

No one answered so he went inside since the door was unlocked.

There she saw her, on one corner, still wearing his coat and was crying.

"Ga Eul-ah…" he said and went to her immediately. She was already wet, he could tell she's been crying ever since she entered the room, her eyes were swollen.

"I can't believe it, it's over sunbae…it's over. Everything's over." Ga Eul cried.

"What is?"

"Don't you even know what I'm feeling right now?"

"I know..but I don't care…at least not anymore. The only thing that matters to me now is you." He hugged her tightly.

Ga Eul tried to wash herself over, Yi Jung stopped her and just hugged her tightly.

"I know how you're feeling, trust me, no one will know, everything will be okay." Yi Jung assured her and Ga Eul sobbed into his arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ya, where have you been?" Jae Kyung.

"I'm not in the mood to talk now." Eun Jae said.

"You should be smiling now you know…"

"Why?"

"If Yi Jung finds out what happened, I'm sure, he'll be yours."

"What do you mean what happened? What did you do?"

"I just taught that Ga Eul a lesson."

"What?!"

"Didn't you tell me to take care of it?"

"I told you the hotel where she was staying, I was trying to set her up with a guy, what did you do?"

"Yah, I know, but I just added a teeny tiny detail."

"Jae Kyung… spill it!"

"Okay, okay, she was…bang!"

"You killed her?!"

"No, okay when you sent that guy in the hotel, he brought her to me, since her BEST BEAST friend was also there in the warehouse, I thought of setting them up too."

"Get to the point, I'm getting impatient."

"Okay, Ga Eul was abused…"

"What?! How could you??!"

"I'm not yet done! Abused not to the extent that I actually let that guy harass her! I just let her sleep for a while, while I, myself tore her clothes, making her look like she was ACTUALLY raped."

"Ah! Now it was you! I just met Yi Jung when I was on my way here and he started blurting at me like I did something bad to that girl! Aish! How could you!"

"I though you'll be happy…"

"Happy? He's mad at me! I'm innocent, it's all your fault!"

"What do you mean MINE? This was your entire plan! You dragged me into this!"

"I can't believe you! I even thought you're my friend?" Eun Jae stood up.

"Say what? Now you're acting like a b****!"

Jae Kyung left Eun Jae.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yoona woke up around 9 in the morning.

"Ga Eul-ah…"

Ga Eul was outside, grasping for fresh air. The two guys are still sleeping.

"Ga Eul…where are you?" Yoona said. Ga Eul heard her and hugged her.

"Finally, you woke up."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"I don't know…more than 10 hours I think."

"I think I have overslept, I have a headache. Where are we?"

"Woo Bin-sunbae's house I guess."

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm okay, just don't think about it…" Ga Euls said hugging her friend.

Ga Eul's POV

Let's leave it this way Yoona, I'm sorry I'm keeping this from you. It's better if you don't remember anything. One more thing, we have to leave them, we have to, I can't take it anymore. What if they get their hands on you next? I won't let that happen. I'm so sorry Yoona.

End of POV

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yoona, let's go home."

"Hmmm."

"Aissh, our yearly allowance has to say goodbye for now."

"Ehh? Why? Did the taxi rate increased?"

"Ya, we're in Macau."

"What?! We are?"

Yoona seemed to be shocked. Ga Eul cooked breakfast when the boys just woke up.

"Hmmmm, I smell LOVE." Woo Bin said giving Yoona a hug.

"How come you always hug me? You should tell me first before doing that, I'm not yet your girlfriend." Yoona said.

"You know what, when I love someone, it means I won't kiss her."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll be waiting for that special day that I wi…"

"Dreaming again?" Yoona cut her.

"Ya, why are you girls like that? Every time we try to get serious you always make fun of us."

Yoona laughed while Ga Eul pretended like nothing happened last night and was smiling. Yi Jung saw her and was a bit confused. He neared her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." She answered immediately and continued cooking without even looking at him.

"Can we talk?" Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul looked at him for a moment. She prepared the table first before heading to the living room with Yi Jung.

"Yoona, you can eat now." Ga Eul said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So what is this all about?" Ga Eul

"I just want to know how you're feeling…"

"Let's not bring it up again okay? Let's just forget about it. And one more thing…"

"Ehh…" Yi Jung looked at her in her eyes.

"Are you aware that what's happening to us recently is entirely your fault?"

"Ga Eul…"

"I won't wait for the day that THEY will do something terrible to Yoona. I don't want to blame you but I hope you take this as a goodbye. I mean it, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore. I stand by on what I said when we were still in Seoul, if you really love me like what you said that day, then stay away from me. Don't you know? We, Yoona and I were living peacefully until you guys came. True, there are happy moments that happened between us but… we can't be together. I hope what had happened last night lets you realize why I'm saying this now."

"Ga Eul… I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry for…"

"What is done is done, there's nothing we can do about it now. Yoona and I will be leaving tomorrow morning, I have to call my friend first."

Little did Ga Eul know, Yoona and Woo Bin were listening.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Yoona and Ga Eul went back to the hotel where Ga Eul checked in. She packed her things, while Yoona waited for her.

"Jing Er…" She said talking on the phone.

"Ga Eul-ah, how was your trip?" on the other line.

"It's okay… listen, I was wondering…If I could pay you on the end of the semester? It's just that-"

Yi Jung snapped her phone.

"What did you do that for? And why are you always butting in my problems? And lastly, why are you always following me? (saw Woo Bin entering the room) I mean US?"

"You said we shouldn't see each other, that's what I'm doing now."

"What? I don't get it."

"If you're telling me we shouldn't see each other again then at least let me make sure you're in good hands before i…let…you…go." Yi Jung stopped for a moment.

There was a moment of silence when Yoona spoke.

"Ahh, Ga Eul-ah, we'll be late."

"Right." Ga Eul said and distracted herself away from Yi Jung and continued to pack her stuffs.

"Don't worry, I'll survive, I'm used to not seeing you."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Woo Bin said thinking that it wasn't a funny joke at all. Yoona haven't seen his face yet…ever. So she was thinking it won't be hard to move on.

Ga Eul finished packing.

"Well, this is it. I guess we better go now." Ga Eul said lowering her head slightly and helping Yoona out the door.

"Ga Eul-yang…"

Ga Eul looked back at him, she showed her a smile, a faint smile. Yi Jung knew that she was just forced to leave him, he can't blame her, and it's his fault anyway.

"Ya, I forgot to give this to you." Yi Jung said handing her an envelope.

Ga Eul was shocked to see the plane tickets inside. She put down her bag and gave him a quick hug.

"I wish you'd stay so we can be like this forever."

"If I stay, you'll just keep on breaking my heart…" Ga Eul replied and they left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back at Seoul.

"Ahhh! Ga Eul, I can smell the ramen house already." Yoona, a bit excited.

When they got upstairs, Ga Eul wondered why there are slippers outside the room of their apartment and why their stuffs are outside the room?

Ga Eul went down and asked the owner of the ramen house who was also the landlord.

"Annyong hassaeyo, ahjussi, I was just wondering why our…"

"Ah, you came back. Good, good, when you left, there are many people looking for you, I worried, there many damage in the house, I had to repair it, you cannot stay here anymore. My costumers afraid already. Sorry, sorry." The old folk said.

Before Ga Eul reached the staircase again, a car stopped in front of her.

"Chu Ga Eul!" a voice called.

"Ehh?"

The lady got out of the car and smiled at her.


	13. Regrets a short chap

"Ehh? May I know you? Ga Eul said thinking if she's going to smile or not.

The lady wearing a clearly expensive piece from head to toe hugged her.

"Now I think my brother finally has his own standards in dating women. Don't you think? Just joking, I'm actually looking for Yoona."

"Ehh…"

"Speechless? Oh sorry, how rude of me for not introducing myself. I'm Ji Won, I think you already know who my brother is do you? And this must be Yoona?" she said when she saw Yoona reaching the last step of the staircase.

"Ga Eul, the woman said they just moved in yesterday? How did that happen? Did you pay the rent?" Yoona said.

"There's nothing to worry now girls, let's go, and please hurry, I have a very hectic schedule so chop chop?" she smiled.

"Who are you talking to Ga Eul?"

"Nevermind Yoona, just come with me. Unnie…I mean…"

"It's okay, you can call me whatever you want."

"Can I just get our bags? I don't think it's safe to leave it here. Yoona, I'll be back." Ga Eul ran upstairs.

"And as for you, hmmm well I can see how much my brother wants you."

"Brother? Ji Won-unnie, where are we going?" Yoona.

"Actually, I'm here for a photo shoot and this troublesome brother of mine requested if I could help you move in to your new house."

"New…house?"

"I'm back." Ga Eul said panting.

The car stopped right in front of a hotel.

"Ahh..Unnie, what are we exactly doing here?" Ga Eul asked helping Yoona get off the car.

"You'll see. I'll leave you two here."

And the car left.

"Ehh? What are we supposed to do here?" Ga Eul said clutching their bags.

They entered the hotel. The receptionist greeted them when they reached the check in counter.

"Are you Ms. Chu Ga Eul?" the lady asked.

"Ahh..Neh.."

"Ms. Im Yoona?"

"Yeh?" Yoona answered.

"Here's the key to your unit, at the 38th floor. Thank you so much for staying with us." She bowed.

Ga Eul and Yoona almost speechless, took the key and headed to the elevator.

At the elevator…

"You think we should accept this Yoona?"

"I don't know…but I don't think its fair we left them."

"Aniyo…it's only me who left him, you didn't break up with

Woo Bin right?"

"Break up? He's not even my boyfriend."

They reached the 38th floor.

Ga Eul opened the door and there she saw…

img src="./2548/3723159492_"/img

"Yoona…"

"Ehh?"

"It's huge…"

Then a cell phone on the bed was buzzing.

"Unknown number…" Ga Eul said and answered it.

"I told you, just let me make sure that you're in good hands. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore."

"Yi Ju.." but the call ended before she could answer him.

Ga Eul sat on the bed. She looked over the place, she was teary eyed.

"So? You regret it now right?" Yoona said.

"Yoona…I did the right thing did I?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Even if you won't tell me, I can feel it. I know you love

him too."

"I…I don't know really…" she sighed and lied on the bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Woo Bin and Yi Jung went to a party later that night, with girls of course. Woo Bin was normal as usual, dancing and drinking with the girls, Yi Jung, on the other hand was drinking alone on a table. He was about to start reminiscing when some "unfortunate" guest arrived.

"I need to talk to you."

"Are you happy now?"

"Yi Jung…"

"I said…are you happy now?" Yi Jung said remembering what Ga Eul said the last time.

"I..have something to tell you."

"Eun Jae, before…you were my keeper, every time I have secrets I always run to you because I knew that I could trust you, I feel like all my secrets are safe and secured because I have faith in you, the secret about my family, my father's women, my mother's illness, and even my brother's rebellion. But you know what? Seems like I don't even know you anymore… You're not the Eun Jae I used to play with when I was younger, you're not even yourself. I wasted my FIRST chance on TRUE love because of you. Of all people Eun Jae…You. So whatever it is you want to say, I'm not interested."

"What if it's about Ga Eul?"

"Leave her alone, you hurt her once, don't hurt her twice, or I'll hurt you thrice." Yi Jung warned her. His eyes threatening her not to touch his girl.

Eun Jae stood up.

"I understand, by the way, it wasn't me, it was Jae Kyung, and Ga Eul was untouched, it was Jae Kyung's plan to…"

"You think I'll believe that?" Yi Jung smirked and stood up.

"Now I think you're the one who's cheap, not Ga Eul. Don't be too obsessed Eun Jae. You may look like charming and innocent but deep inside, you proved to me you're not worth trusting." He left.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ga Eul woke up around midnight.

"I forgot, who owns this phone by the way?" Ga Eul said to herself.

Ga Eul's POV

"I told you, just let me make sure that you're in good hands. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore."

Won't bother you anymore…won't bother you anymore…Aiish! Stop it Ga Eul! It's your fault not his, you and your stupid pride. You even broke your best friend's heart. You should have listened to him and stayed.

END OF POV

"See? I told you…"

"Yoona! You scared me! Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I can't sleep, the bed is too foamy and soft and I'm used to sleeping on the floor. Aiish, can I have that cell phone and could you dial this no. for me?"

"Ehh? Who's number is this?"

"Woo Bin."

"Ahh..ye…"

She called.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'll see you tomorrow bro." Woo Bin said.

"Fine." Yi Jung went to his car.

"Huh?" Woo Bin felt his phone vibrating.

"Yobosaeyo?" Woo Bin.

"It's me…Ga Eul, I just want to say thank you for…"

"Wait..yah! Yi Jung-ah, it's Ga Eul!"

Yi Jung stopped to look at his friend. Ga Eul on the other hand gave the phone to Yoona when she heard Woo Bin calling Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jung said on the phone.

"Ani..it's Yoona, we just want to thank you for the house,

we'll pay you as soon as we find a job."

"Where's Ga Eul?" sounding a bit disappointed.

Yoona handed Ga Eul back the phone. She was hesitant at first but accepted it later on.

"Sunbae…"

"Ga Eul-yang…"

"Thank you." And she pressed the End Button.

"Yah! Why did you end it??" Yoona said.

"I can't talk to him…" Ga Eul said.

"You think we should call them again?" Woo Bin said

"No...I'm going. See you tomorrow." Yi Jung said and he

left.

He stared out of nowhere inside his car. He looked at Ga Eul's picture on his cellphone. He closed his eyes remembering their happy moments.

Yi Jung's POV

Is it really that easy to forget me? Ga Eul? I've never been like this in my life! Never! How could you leave me? I chose not to leave you because I was afraid you'd get hurt but now you're the one who left and hurt me! Ga Eul-yang! I…really…I… love you.

END OF POV


	14. A Sudden Change of Heart

It's been 4 months since Yoona's successful eye operation. She and Ga Eul decided to look for a job given that Yoona can already see and wanted to study next semester. They decided to look for a flexible schedule so they can go to school at day and work at night.

"Ga Eul, I really am very bored."

"You can watch T…I mean listen to the radio..i mean…yeah you can WATCH TV…" Ga Eul stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"You ain't use to it yet right? Even me… I still can't belive I can see now… I can see you, I can see the bed…I can see the table… Ahhh Ga Eul I really am very happy… but I feel bad leaving Woo Bin… I wanted to thank him for everything. It's been 4 months…2 weeks…5 days since I last talked to him.

**FLASHBACK: 4 MONTHS AGO**

"Yoona, how long do you think we'll stay here?"

"_Aniyo…_I mean we can't stay here forever, we have to work to survive."

"I know, I still have to pay Jing Er for the money I borrowed. I might stop schooling next semester. I don't think I can afford anymore."

"Ga Eul…"

"It's okay Yoona, it's nobody's fault, I'll just have to work hard."

"Sorry if I'm a burden to you Ga Eul.."

"No…not at all Yoona, I'd rather starve to death than live alone. Thanks for being with me."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Yoona.

Ga Eul opened the door.

"Ji Won-Unnie?"

"So how was your first night? No time to talk. Let's go."

"But where are we going?" Yoona asked.

"And why are you always in a hurry?" Ga Eul seconded.

"I told you, I am a very busy person and I'm just doing this because that troublesome "so-called-brother" of mine won't stop nagging me to get you to the eye specialist sweetie, you're scheduled for operation next week."

"Next week?!!" Ga Eul and Yoona chorused.

"Is this Woo Bin's plan? I mean did he plan this?" Yoona.

"He is my brother, of course, who else? I found a perfect donor just for you."

They left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile…

"Ya, Yi Jung-ah, will you hurry up? We'll miss the plane."

Yi Jung just finished taking a bath and was quite surprised to see Woo Bin all set to go. Their hotel rooms are adjacent and they are going home today.

"I heard Yoona's operation will be next week, I hope Ji Won did a good job in persuading her. Yoona and Ga Eul are both hard to please…"

"I agree with you, I was wondering if Yoona really believed that she's my sister. Well, well… Hurry up you reptile."

"Reptile?"

"Uh-huh, well, I guess you're exempted for that name now, I don't think you're still the COLD-BLOODED Casanova you were before. Thanks to Ga Eul."

"I missed her."

Woo Bin showed a smile at the corner of his lips and grabbed his suitcase.

Before Yi Jung could leave his room, his phone buzzed. He got a call from someone he didn't expect.

His father.

"What do you want?"

"Sometimes love is like a bird, you have to let them go, be free. But sometimes you have to keep them… to prevent others from taking them away from you. Either way, it's your choice whether to keep her or let her go. Fatherly advice…take care of her son, don't be like me. Follow, what your heart tells you to, don't be afraid, don't hide from what you really feel, because one day, that person might grow tired looking for you. You'll regret it all your life, I won't let you commit the same mistake again. Always remember, I'm watching you.

(Yi Jung not answering)

"I guess that's all I need to say. Goodbye."

"Dad.."

"Ye?"

"Thanks."

And he ended the call, somehow, that call made him happy that day despite his heartbreak. He felt a little smile in his heart and that was enough to motivate him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ga Eul, are you sure about this?"

"You want to help me too right?"

"Of course…I'd love to."

"Then do this not only for yourself, but also for me…"

Ga Eul hugged her before she entered the operating room.

**END OF FLASHBACK: BACK TO PRESENT**

Yoona and Ga Eul finally have their jobs. They are working at BonJuk Porridge Shop.

(A/N: I know. From SoEul CF ^^).

Yoona decided to enroll medicine while Ga Eul still pursued her career in Fine Arts. It was a not-so-busy day and they just finished cleaning so they decided to take a rest…

"Ga Eul…you still going to that pottery class even if that Eun Jae is the one teaching you?"

"Of course…I won't stop learning until I meet him again."

"Him? Why do you even like pottery? Is it because of Yi…"

"Don't even think about it. I told you not to bring his name here, there and everywhere, in short… never.

Besides, I took the class even before I met Yi Ju…him…"

"That's why I'm asking you…"

"I don't know, I was strolling around looking for a subject to paint for my homework and I saw an old man well he wasn't that old…molding clay in the studio at school, I asked him if I could paint his masterpiece."

"What did he say?"

"At first he refused…but then he let me...I asked him where he gets such inspiration to make such work of art. He said…it was for his wife. He said that that pot was made of regrets and sorrows. Everything he felt inside, he let it out making that."

"Did he give it to his wife?"

"No, although it was for his wife, he never had the chance to give it. She passed away, that's why he had so many regrets at that time. Words left unspoken, mistakes left uncorrected… he said he felt the whole world crashing down on him."

"I guess he learned a lot from it." Yoona said.

"He even shared an advice… he said follow, what your heart tells you to, don't be afraid, don't hide from what you really feel, because one day, that person might grow tired looking for you. He regret it until now, he never had the courage to tell her he loved her. Now she's gone…not knowing he really loved her. I think he took her for granted."

" Yes…he's right Ga Eul, you should tell him you love him before it's too late."

"Ya! What did you say? How did I get involved with this? Who are you talking about?"

"The potter…you know. The great potter who's in Macau right now."

"Yoona!"

"You think they're still in Macau?"

"I don't know… and I think it's better this way."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Monday… Time for school.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin are back to school to finish what they had started. Yi Jung on the other hand, had a serious talk with his EX-Friend, Eun Jae at the studio.

"I took the place because your father asked me to. He has lots of things to do and he is a very busy person, you're his son, you know that. I know your father taught you well, it's in your blood, you're even better than me, I just want to help him, that's all so I took the position in place of him." Eun Jae said.

"And now I'm back, I shall take his place, I will handle the class from now on."

"Whatever you say, I'm leaving anyway. I'm going back to where I belong. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I know I shouldn't have…"

"Don't start Eun Jae. It's over."

Eun Jae looked at him but he was showing no sign of acceptance in his face. He wasn't ready to forgive yet so she fixed herself, grabbed her things and left. Still, Yi Jung was impassive.

"Yo bro, let's go." Woo Bin appeared at the door of the studio holding his phone, texting.

"Where are we heading?" Yi Jung asked coldly.

"Meeting girls man, why? Hey hey, what's wrong with our Casanova? Are you not into hot ladies anymore and starting to dig country bumpkins?" Woo Bin teased.

"Don't say that!" His tone suddenly changed.

"Okay…okay I was just joking man, chill. I thought we need some drink."

Before they could exit, someone very familiar met Yi Jung's eyes and that someone made his heart freeze and that someone sent chills down his spine. He could feel his heart tearing to pieces again.

"Sunbae…"

That sweet and warm tone of her again. She's starting to melt his heart…again.

"Yoona…" Woo Bin said straight-faced.

"And you are?" Yoona said. Ga Eul caught her attention by grabbing her hand.

"Yoona…this…is…Woo Bin-sunbae."

Yoona stood dumbfounded. She looked at him from head to toe…then from head to toe again…and again. Blinking her eyes twice, thrice, looking at Ga Eul, to Yi Jung to Woo Bin…and to Ga Eul again. Finally, she found the right words to say.

"I…nice to meet you, Im Yoona-imnida." Yoona bowed and Ga Eul looked at her and raised her eyebrow at the sudden weirdness of her friend.

"Yoona…you can see…me…already." Woo Bin said still being speechless for it was his first time seeing Yoona well-dressed.

(The make-up thing and the hairstyle. She can't doll up her look when she was blind obviously.)

"Ya...you already know each other, why the sudden formality?" Ga Eul said. She then, looked at Yi Jung.

Yi Jung on the other hand, set aside his emotions, glanced at Yoona for a second then looked at her sternly. Without a word, he walked out of the room.

"Ya, Yi Jung-ah! Wait!" Woo Bin said but his eyes not leaving Yoona's.

"I'll call you, okay? Ya, Ga Eul-yang, Yi Jung's in a state-of-emergency-crisis kind of situation right now so hope you understand his cold attitude today. Ayt? I'll see you."

He then, undoubtedly, kissed Yoona on her cheeks and ran after Yi Jung who was walking away without looking back at the girl whom he really loves.

"He kissed me Ga Eul.. he kissed me and my… he's so cute!!!!" Yoona acting girlishly squealed.

Ga Eul was there, standing, looking at the silhouette of the man she learned to love.

"Ga Eul…are you listening? He didn't forget me! He was…." Yoona stopped when she saw her friend teary eyed.

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul said.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yi Jung-ah, what's wrong with you? She was there, looking at you, waiting for your…"

"I don't have time for this…okay? Leave me alone!" Yi Jung said. He got in his car and left his friend wordless.

**Yi Jung's POV**

Ga Eul…what is it again this time? Are we okay now? I can't… I can't commit the same mistake again… I won't let myself hurt you once again… I'm sorry…


	15. If Only

Yoona and Ga Eul went home. Yoona was happy. Ga Eul was not. She was straight-faced and looked occupied.

"Ga Eul, are you okay? Don't worry, he's just…he's just…well, I didn't like his attitude lately."

Ga Eul didn't answer.

**Ga Eul's POV**

Here you go Ga Eul, this is what you wanted right? You think it's better this way? No no… IT IS better this way… Yoona's totally happy now. I just want her to be happy, that's all. Don't mind it, he's just surprised to see you, that's all. He just doesn't know what to say.

**END OF POV**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ga Eul couldn't sleep at night, she can't forget what had just happen. She can't stop thinking about him, she can't forget him. Yoona, on the other hand was staring at her cell phone. Waiting for HIS call…

"You think he'll call me?" Yoona said.

Ga Eul heard her. She smiled seeing her friend happy, it was Yoona's first time to be in love. She got up and switched on the lights.

"My best friend is in love…scratch that, head-over-heels in love with Prince Song…" she smiled faintly.

"Ga Eul, I've never ever felt like this before. You know, I wanted to sleep but every time I close my eyes, he's all I see, he's all I can ever think of. I don't know why…" she said smiling.

"I get it, you're in love and he's in love with you too." Ga Eul replied coldly. She's not in the mood, obviously.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Next day…

"Ga Eul, wake up! I'll go ahead okay? I'll be late for class." Yoona said but Ga Eul didn't even move a muscle.

Her class was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and it was already 12 noon when she woke up. She's not even in the mood to go to school.

She lazily grabbed her towel and took a bath. She didn't even care what time it is already. Not even a glance at the clock.

At school…

"Hey princess…"

Yoona stood frozen when she heard the voice calling behind her.

"What should I do…what should I do…" she murmured to herself.

She gathered all the confidence she needed and faced him.

"Hi, and you are?" she said. Woo Bin and Yi Jung gazed at each other.

"Nice joke, maknae." She tapped Yoona's head and walked away. Woo Bin, on the contrary, looked amused with Yoona's baffled appearance. She was like what-are-you-staring-at kind of look.

"Mind if I tour you around?" Woo Bin charmingly offered.

Yoona just nodded.

Meanwhile… Ga Eul arrived around 1:30 in the afternoon and is very very late for her class. Pottery.

She hurriedly walked past the lobby to the studio. She can hear the reverberation of the wheels turning simultaneously, she can smell the clay being molded. She was thinking how Yi Jung would look like while molding clay.

She entered the door and seated at the very last available position near the cupboards. She can see everyone very busy with their own styles in making their piece, so she put on her apron and started doing her own. She looked all over the place for Eun Jae but she wasn't there.

"Maybe she went out…" Ga Eul uttered.

She continued molding hers, she was a bit smiling, and she was trying to copy the pot in her painting (*which was made by the man who once held the pottery class in school).

(*if you don't know remember, read the previous chapter)

"You need to work on that wrist."

She stopped. She panicked. She knew it. She knows who said that. She knows it was HIM. There could be no other than HIM.

She looked at him.

"Sunbae…" she said warmly.

He looked at her for a moment and held both her hands, teaching her how to hold the clay without exerting too much pressure.

Instead of NOT EXERTING TOO MUCH FORCE, she was even more trembling when he touched her hand. She was out of words and just looked at him while he continued teaching her.

It was 3 o'clock.

"Okay everyone, that's all for today, see you again tomorrow."

Ga Eul was still sitting at her place trying to finish her work due to her distraction throughout the whole period. But she failed to do so, her mind wasn't focused, she wasn't even looking at her work but her eyes are fixed on one subject only – HIM.

Yi Jung was about to leave but she stopped him. YES, she stopped him.

"Sunbae…"

"Yes? Anything you want?" He replied immediately.

"Where's Eun Jae-sunbae…"

"I forgot, I will handle this class from now on, since she's not able to teach here anymore."

Then he tried to turn back when she stopped him….AGAIN.

"Sunbae…"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Yi Jung stopped. He didn't want to face her because if he did, he knew he'll do it again. He'll fall for her…again. He acted coldly.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you acting like this…"

Bang. That was it. That was the question he was trying to avoid. He was trying to get rid of his personal connections to Ga Eul, so that both of them won't be hurt…again. But she opened it, she started it… He faced her, looked her in the eye.

"Why I'm acting like this? Is there anything you want to know?"

"Why are you acting like you actually don't me? Like you never liked me… like you never loved me…"

She avoided his stare and looked at the other direction instead.

"Love? Ga Eul-yang, do you even know what that is?"

"Sunbae...i'm serious. Why? Woo Bin's been entirely the same to Yoona. Whether she's blind or not, he's still that warm and sweet to her. But… I was wondering why you suddenly changed."

"Ya, you should ask yourself why I'm acting like this. Did Yoona pushed him away when things were getting difficult? When we were in Macau, did she blame him for what had happened? I don't think so, you want to know why? Because she trusted him…she fought for him. She was being true to her feelings."

"Sunbae, I wasn't trying to…"

"You're the first one I ever fell TRULY in love with. You hurt me the most…" he meant that.

"Sunbae…I tried to tell you how I fe…"

"I gave my all Ga Eul, I fought for us…but you, never fought for me. I was afraid of committing the same mistake my father did. He never loved my mother until it was too late to say so. She died. My father regrets it and I don't want to end up like him. I tried Ga Eul, I tried… It's not even easy for me to say and open up myself in front of you. I did everything I could because I'm afraid that…maybe one day…it will…it will be too late for everything. I realized how stupid my father had been for hiding what he really felt for my mother and I don't want to be like him. I don't want to lose you Ga Eul, not now..not later…Not forever…"

His eyes where fixed on her. He sat down and so did she oppositely facing him. She held her unfinished project in her hand and looked at it…

"Sunbae, there was one person I could remember after hearing your point. It was kind of the same situation as your father. I took pottery class because he inspired me that much. He spent most of his time in the studio making the pot… for his wife."

Yi Jung looked at her as she took something from her bag.

"Well, this is just a picture of it. The original painting is in the arts center. I thought it was a masterpiece. I really liked it. He wouldn't let me paint it at first, but I insisted…"

Yi Jung eyed the picture, his eyes screaming with anger.

"Where did you get this."

"Ya, are you even listening? I said I painted it."

"The pot." He said coldly, sounding impatient.

"I told you, I took the class because the man who made that inspired me but sadly after a few weeks after I enrolled in this class, he was replaced by Eun Jae-sunbae without any reason. He said that this pot was made of anger and regrets…and sorrows. He never had the chance to give it or even show it to his wife because she passed away. I know how you're feeling sunbae… you're afraid you'll hurt the one you love…like your father…like that man who made this. Scared that one day, you'll leave them or they'll leave you…but that ahjussi told me that we should not hide from what we really feel because one day they might get tired looking for us. So you should tell them how you really feel before it's too late…"

"Appa…"

"What?"

"The person who made this pot is my father…"

"Sunbae…"

"After mom passed away, he gave this to me but I broke it because of hatred and anger. He always hurts my mom and dated different women while she's in the hospital. I hated him…so much. My brother abandoned our family and started on his own. But I knew he was just afraid that he can't return back the love mom had given…"

"But…but how did that happen…how did…"

"Now I know why he sent me back here… to let me realize the mistakes he has done and for me to learn from his experience. But why of all people did it involve you?"

"Because…maybe God knows I can understand you and love you despite your differences in life."

Yi Jung looked at her for a moment. She held his hand. She looked at him, smiling. His hands were cold.

"Ga Eul…"

"Sunbae…" she was waiting for this moment. To finally tell him she loves him.

"But Ga Eul…i…"

"Sunbae…"

"I stopped loving you already…"

"Sunbae… what are you talking about???" she felt a fist squeezing her heart for a moment.

"I stopped loving you already. I'm tired. But at least I don't have anything to regret because I did everything, I gave my all… It's just that…it's never gonna work out. No matter how hard you try, it's always up to the other person to accept or not your effort. But no matter what, you're still a part of me..."

His words struck her like a lightning. She was dead. Not literally, but emotionally. Now her hands are even colder than his. He felt it. She was still holding his hand in his lap. He tried to squeez her hand but she refused and stood up instead. He knew how she was feeling as he can feel the pain twice than her.

It even doubled his pain when he saw that single tear flowing on her left cheek. Her eyes wandering around, trying to stop herself from breaking, trying to avoid his hurtful stares. He is really good in hiding, she can't even tell if this is a joke or not. I guess it's not.

But she failed. She cried in front of him. She can't hold back her feelings. She's just not good with it.

He hugged her. She cried even more.

"Don't cry in front of me, I'm not worthy of your tears, I'm not your boyfriend."

He left.

OUCH. It hurts but indeed it's true. He is not her boyfriend and what is either way around. She didn't even tell him she liked him…not once. It was all her fault. Too late, right? So what's the point of crying now when in fact it was her choice to avoid him? Is she starting to feel something now?

Ga Eul's POV

Is it too late now? I didn't even expect the one regretting now is me. If only I realized earlier that I love him…wait…LOVE? Yes, I do. If only I told him I like him, I love him, I missed him. If only I swallowed my pride and confessed my feelings for him? Then it wouldn't turn out like this. My heart is like breaking…into pieces. Sunbae…did you really stopped loving me? Or is it just a dream?


	16. Once Again

Yi Jung felt weak walking away from the girl he truly loved. He reached his orange car…

BANG. He gave it a quick smash on the door. His tears forming at the corner of his right eye. He didn't mean to say it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't mean to leave her. It was just not meant to be. He never liked the idea of leaving someone crying because of him especially if that someone was Ga Eul.

He revved up his car engine and left the place.

Yi Jung's POV

I'm so sorry Ga Eul, I hope you get what I really wanted to say. What my heart wants to say. It's just that, I've done my part, I want you to realize and do yours. I want you to understand how it's supposed to be. I'll wait for you. I really am very sorry if it turned out this way. If I hurt you a lot, I didn't mean to do it really… I hope you realize it sooner, I can't take it too much… I can't wait that long. I just want to hear those words from your lips…

________________________________________________________________________________

Yoona was a bit hectic thinking about Woo Bin. She was daydreaming, when she noticed Ga Eul staring ahead at nothing so she decided to tease her.

"Yi Jung sunbae…ya, Yi Jung sunbae…"

Yoona imitated her style but still Ga Eul failed to react with it.

"Ya! Chu Ga Eul!" Yoona pouted.

"Ehh? Sunbae! I mean…Yoona, what? Ah…Why? What happened?" She was surprised.

"I knew it… you weren't yourself lately." Yoona said sitting next to her.

"How could you say that? I'm fine." She denied.

"You think you can hide that from me? I can feel you even before when I was blind how much more now that I can see? Ya, Ga Eul, there's nothing you could do about it if you just sit there and murmur his name for a thousand times! Go and tell him you love him before he realizes he should stop loving you. Don't wait until everything is too late… He…"

"Yoona, when we were in Macau… you know, when you were kidnapped and all… why didn't you blame Woo Bin sunbae or even get mad at him once?"

"Because… I can feel it. It wasn't his fault…i… trust him… and I love him. I couldn't blame him for what happened to me, he didn't want it to happen too… why?"

"Nothing…"

"Ga Eul… he did his best to let you know how much he loves you. He did his part… now do yours."

"But he stopped loving me already…"

"Because you won't let him love you Ga Eul… He can't love you one-way… you also have to do your part. So what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean what am I waiting for?"

"Ga Eul…"

"I know.. I know… but, not know. I can't face him yet."

"Then when???"

"I don't know…"

"It's up to you… it's not me who'll regret it if he finds someone new…Yi Jung sunbae and Woo Bin isn't the type who'll wait for girls like us… that's why I grabbed my first chance before it's too late. We'll never know… after all, who wouldn't resist Yi Jung's smile? His alluring eyes and tempting manly gestures? Hmm? Right?" Yoona sounded persuasively.

Ga Eul bit her lip. She then remembered her past moments with Yi Jung.

Yi Jung on the other hand, seemed very busy in his studio…

His phone rang.

"Yo bro, let's have some fun!" Woo Bin on the other line.

"I'm busy, see you later." He hangs up.

He looked like he can't be disturbed right now. He seems so keen in finishing his work. There's something so special about it. He then heard footsteps…

"I told you, I'm busy, I can't be disturbed… go away and come back later."

"Sunbae…oh, sorry, then I'll just come back next time. Sorry."

Yi Jung stopped when he heard that voice. He ran after her.

"Ga Eul, stop. I'm sorry, I thought it was Woo Bin. I didn't mean to push you away."

"Oh, it's okay... I can see you're really busy, I'll just come back later when you're ready to talk."

Her eyes are sparkling with tears again. How do you feel facing the man who just told you he just stopped loving you when you just started to realize you love him? (do you understand what I mean?)

"It's okay, come back inside."

"Aniyo, I'm fine here… I just wanted to apologize for…"

"Don't talk to me if you're going to cry again. I told you, I don't like girls crying in front of me."

She kept quiet for a few seconds…trying to stop herself from sobbing again. Yi Jung looked at her but she just avoided his stare and looked at hercold hands instead.

"GaEul…I didn't mean to…"

"Sunbae…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Everything…"

"It's fine…"

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop pretending, I know you're hurting too… stop it."

"Ga Eul-yang, you think I'm pretending? Why would I be hurt? I know my place, you and I are just friends, I stopped myself from overlooking stuffs between you and me. I'm your teacher, and you're my student."

She broke in tears.

"Why? Why is it too hard for me to say it? Can't you just read what my mind and my heart has to say?" Ga Eul said crying.

Yi Jung looked at her and her trembling voice just made him froze a sudden. He can't move a muscle, he was frozen. He can't stop staring at her. He felt his heart being smashed, he held his heart, he felt his heartbeat beating loudly like a drum roll. It was angry. His heart was angry and loud and is likely to explode.

"I tried to tell you sunbae… I really tried. I just can't…because…"

"because why?"

"I'm scared…"

"Of what?"

"That…I'll be like one of those girls you're just playing with."

"Ga Eul…(he turned his back on her)….you're not worthy to be my girl."

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul cried but her voice didn't make Yi Jung come back. Instead, she heard the loud bang of the door. And all the lights at Yi Jung's studio went off.

Ga Eul stayed near the door crying…she didn't want to stay in the first place but the rain made her. It was raining…hard and she didn't have any umbrella so she stayed.

Yi Jung's POV

There you have it Yi Jung. KARMA. You keep on playing with girls, now the woman you love is scared to love you. Aissh, stupid! STUPID!

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was 1am when the rain had stopped, and poor Ga Eul fell asleep.

Woo Bin's car arrived, and our gangster happily walked to Yi Jung's studio.

"What the…" he gasped.

Ga Eul was chilling, freezing to death. He carried her and knocked at Yi Jung's door. LOUDLY.

"Yi Jung-ah! Ya, open!" He called.

Yi Jung opened the door clearly he was disturbed in his sleep. His eyes widened at the sight of Ga Eul with her drenched clothing.

"What happened?? Ga Eul-ah…" Yi Jung took her from Woo Bin and brought her to HIS bedroom.

"What do you mean what happened? She was there outside your door freezing! I thought you love her, why didn't you let her come in?! Man, Yoona's going to be mad at me!!" Woo Bin scratched his head and got some wine from the cupboard.

"Ya, stop blaming me and get me some warm water okay? And why on earth did you involve Yoona here?" Yi Jung said not looking him.

"If Yoona founds out what happened to Ga Eul, he'll be mad at YOU and ME!" he said.

"Then stop blaming me and help me here." Yi Jung said but then he looked at Ga Eul soaking wet. He turned to Woo Bin and said..

"On the other hand, why don't you fetch Yoona, I'll take it from here." He said.

"Ya, what are you planning? You're not trying to…"

"Woo Bin…"

"Alright…fine, I'll go. You better make sure you have some explanation when we get back."

Woo Bin left. Yi Jung got some clothes in his closet.

He started undressing her, but carefully. He then dressed her with his sweatshirt and pants. He hugged her, tightly…and let her rest on his shoulder while he was drying her hair.

"Sunbae…I'm sorry…" Ga Eul murmured in her sleep.

Yi Jung looked at her making sure she's still sleeping. He kissed her on her lips, he wanted to tell her he was sorry for causing her so much pain.

He realized how much he still loves her. He looked at her from the door to his bedroom then he shut it and went to his studio.

Woo Bin and Yoona arrived and saw Yi Jung working happily.

"Huh? Ya, Yi Jung-ah…where's…"

"Ssh, she's sleeping…soundly." Yi Jung cut her.

"I'm happy, the two of you are okay now. Woo Bin said something happened to Ga Eul, I was worried. Is she okay?" Yoona said.

"Of course, since this boy friend of yours OVERACTED in the situation and disturbed you in your sleep, I say sorry, since you're here, why don't you spend the night here? Woo Bin?" He made sure that Woo Bin would agree.

When Yoona left the studio and headed her way to the other bedroom, Yi Jung went back to work.

Yi Jung's POV

When you wake up, I'll make sure, everything will be over. I'm sorry, I won't let this happen again ever. I thought it was convenient at first that I should let you do your part but I was wrong, Love is not about telling and expressing what you feel to others… but it's about giving importance on how someone feels… Ga Eul…I really love you, I know you love me too and I won't wait for you to say it, because I can feel it… I'm sorry…


	17. Finally

Ga Eul woke up and she was burning…(she has a fever). Instead of wondering where she was, she got up and went to the bathroom instead, still half asleep.

Yi Jung, on the contrary, woke up early in the morning to cook breakfast. He then brought it his room where Ga Eul was supposed to be sleeping.

"Huh? Ga Eul…" He searched the whole room but saw no signs of her.

He hurriedly ran to the other room but it was locked, Yoona and Woo Bin are still sleeping I think. ^^

He went back to the room and checked the bathroom.

"AhhhhH!!!!!" she squealed and beat Yi Jung to death. She didn't stop giving him girly punches.

"Ya, I didn't mean to, I didn't know you were there. Ya, Ga Eul-yang, stop it." Yi Jung protested but somehow he was amused.

"HuH? Sunbae? What are you doing he-…. Where am i??" Ga Eul stopped punching him and fixed herself. She then ran back and jumped in bed and covered herself with the blankets.

"Huh? Ya, Ga Eul-ah, what happened to you? Get out of there. Ya!" He was trying to uncover her but she buried her face in the blanket.

"It's so embarrassing! Wait… how did I get here…and why am I wearing this?"

"Ga Eul, you're talking to yourself again. Get out of there and talk to me." He said and tried to get the blanket again from her.

"Sunbae… can I explain everything without facing you? I feel comfortable talking not looking at you…"

Yi Jung smirked at the sudden weirdness of his lady love.

"Okay, go on."

"Okay, first, I'm really sorry. Second, will you give me another chance? And lastly, I…."

"What? Go on…" he liked what he was hearing.

"I really…"

"You can say it Ga Eul…"

"I really am very hungry, I was wondering, are these for me? I didn't have any dinner last night."

Yi Jung laid his back on the bed and covered his face with his two hands.

"I can't believe you'd take this too easy!"

"What?" Ga Eul said while taking a sip from what she was drinking.

"Nothing."

"Just let me eat something sunbae before I continue everything."

There was no need to continue explaining. After all, her effort last night in trying to confess to him was enough. More than enough.

Then he realized she was really hungry, he smiled… she was so cute and adorable to stare at. One more thing is that, she looked like she like what he cooked for her, though he didn't want to announce his effort in making the breakfast for her.

"Stay right there bumpkin, I've got something for you."

"Huh? What did you call me?" and Yi Jung just gave him a smile when he walked out the door.

Ga Eul smiled. She was sure they were okay. It even made her feel better when she realized that it was Yi Jung who brought the breakfast in the room. She had the feeling, he still cares.

Ga Eul smiled to herself when Yi Jung appeared with a box on his hand.

"What is it?"

"A present."

Ga Eul carefully opened the box and looked at Yi Jung surprisingly.

"But…sunbae… how…it's beautiful."

"Yes it is…"

It was the replica…of the pot Yi Jung's father made for his wife. It was exactly the same, the structure, the color but somehow it is not made of anger and sorrow… but of happiness and hope.

"Is this the one…when…"

"Yes, I was working on it all day that's why I accidentally pushed you away last night, thinking you were Woo Bin and I just had to finish that last night…so I could give it to you."

"Sunbae…"

"Ga Eul…I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. If only you knew, well I guess you know already… I really love you and I will do everything just for you. That's why I hate to see you crying, because it tears me apart. I just don't want to hurt you again so I kept myself from getting close to you again."

"Sunbae…let's forget all about this and start again okay? Sunbae…you know I like you too… it's just that, I never thought you'd really love me like this. I'm just scared, that's all… of what's going to happen. "

"I will never leave you Ga Eul, I promise." He hugged her, just a simple assurance that they were OK.

Then they heard a familiar laugh.

"Wait, was that Yoona??"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, Woo Bin fetched her last night because we were worried about you. You were soaking wet last night."

"Oh that…now I remember. But I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She assured him with a smile.

"Now I kinda told Yoona we're okay now so put a smile on your face. Araso?" He smiled. She nodded.

They went to the living room where Yoona was laughing out loud and there they saw Woo Bin mopping the floor.

"What happened?" Ga Eul said smiling.

"Ga Eul, you're awake. He was trying to cook pancakes for me and was dancing while cooking now look at the mess."

"Woo Bin, what did I tell you about playing in my studio?"

"Huh? Ga Eul-ah, isn't that…the…" Yoona said touching the fine details of the pot in Ga Eul's hands.

"Ah! Yoona, look, sunbae gave it to me. A replica of the pot in my painting."

"So Yi Jung, what kind of hands do you have? This is so cool…beautiful…"

"So that was the reason you've been quiet these days huh?" Woo Bin teased as he continued cleaning the floor.

All of them laughed and teased Woo Bin.


	18. Start of Something New

"Happy birthday Yoona!" Ga Eul greeted her loudly.

"Ga Eul, it's early, go back to sleep and greet me later okay?" Yoona said.

"Aniyo, cannot be. You have to get up now, they'll be here in 15 minutes." Ga Eul said looking at the window.

"What?? Are you sure?" Yoona got up immediately.

Ga Eul smirked and started packing her stuffs.

"Woo Bin called, he said they're on their way and that we should pack our stuffs."

"Where are we going?"

"Who knows? Now move it lazy head." She said.

Not long ago when Ga Eul heard the doorbell.

"Yoona, you're dead, hurry up." She called.

"I'm done, okay?" Yoona smiled.

Woo Bin was the first to enter followed by Yi Jung whose face was covered by the flowers he was bringing.

"Hey gangster, aren't you too early to stroll?" Yoona said giving him a hug.

"Naah, I miss my girl so I had to get up early just to see her." Woo Bin smiled.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul both shook their heads.

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul, actually, he was staring at her. She was wearing white halter top and mini shorts. He could clearly see the visible lining of her sports bra but stopped himself before thinking of anything else.

"Ya, sunbae, are these for me?" Ga Eul said looking at the flowers.

"Huh? Ah yes, of course. How are you?" Yi Jung wondered why he ran out of words to say.

"I'm okay… but you don't look okay, you look pale." She said holding his hand, squeezing it.

"It's just that… I forgot to eat my breakfast. Are you ready?" He smiled instead.

"Where are we going anyway?" Yoona said zipping her bag.

"Paradise." And Woo Bin smiled.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Is this what you call paradise? This is the worst place to celebrate a birthday!" Ga Eul said looking around. Yoona and Ga Eul pouted.

Woo Bin and Yi Jung looked at them and gave them a charming smile but _ it wasn't effective at all.

"Ya, you made us get up early, I thought we're going on a trip or something…why are we here in your parking lot??" Ga Eul said to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung neared her and touched her nose…and pinched it.

"Can't you wait a little more? My dear?" He said. Even though he looked like he was annoyed, deep inside, he was enjoying his time with Ga Eul. He just loves teasing her.

Then about 5 minutes later… a limo came.

"Here it is." Yi Jung smiled.

When they got in the limo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin smiled at each other.

"Since this is a birthday surprise, why don't you put these on." Woo Bin instructed Yoona and Ga Eul.

"But, it's not my birthday, am I exempted?" Ga Eul asked.

"Not a chance." Yi Jung smiled as he volunteered to put the blindfold on Ga Eul.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It took them around 3 hours before they reached their destination…

Well…what do you expect? New Caledonia. (because It's not a new scene to them anymore. T_T)

They all went to their rooms to unpack their stuffs. In Ga Eul's room…

She was staring at the pot Yi Jung gave her. She then realized to repaint it.

She wanted to achieve something in her own way. She wanted to be a model, an artist or in any way as long as she can attain something worth living for.

Then suddenly, someone took a picture of her and she covered her face directly because of the flash.

"What was that?" She said as Yi Jung rushed to her room.

"Sunbae…what is that for?"

"Something I'll be keeping for the rest of my life." He smiled and winked at her.

"Sunbae, I really liked this…it's just so beautiful. It really looks like the one your father made. Well, just smaller." She smiled.

Yi Jung smiled and cuddled her. He put his arms around her waist. She blushed.

"I always wanted to do this Ga Eul…ever since I saw you running away after giving me that punch in my face. (Ga Eul laughed) What's so funny eh? I wondered at that time, if I could hug you."

"Sunbae, since when did you start liking me?"

"I don't know. I guess I liked you even before I met you. I had this feeling I loved you even before our eyes and hearts met. "

Ga Eul blushed.

"You sir really know how to turn a girl's world upside down."

Yi Jung smiled and kissed her cheeks.

BANG. The door opened.

"Ya! Ga Eul-ah!" (bad timing Yoona. ^^)

"Okay…sorry, I'll just come back later." Yoona said staring at Yi Jung who was still hugging Ga Eul. Ga Eul turned red…really red while Yi Jung smirked and let go of his lady love.

"It's okay Yoona, I'm going anyway, I just dropped by to say good morning." He smiled and winked at Ga Eul. She covered her face again in embarrassment.

Yi Jung left the room with a very big smile on his face.

"Thanks a lot Yoona."

"No biggie. So? Are you ready?"

"For what? And please don't tell me those are our swimsuits."

"Okay, I won't. But come on, let's go." And they both laughed.

The boys were having chitchat when two French girls neared them.

"See, I told you Ga Eul, who would resist hot studs like them?" She said looking at Woo Bin flirting with the girl.

"Right, but the question is, can those two hot studs you're talking about resist us? Cause you see, they're coming this way." Yoona laughed at Ga Eul's statement.

"Well, well, well, I can see that you girls are having fun talking behind our backs?" Woo Bin commented.

"Actually, we're talking about how the of two you we're having fun talking behind our backs with those frenchies at the bar." Yoona hissed and Ga Eul snapped at Yi Jung.

"Ya, sunbae, you sure don't have any taste, don't you?" Woo Bin looked at her. Yi Jung raised his eyebrow.

"Tsk3…I thought rich lads like you dig S line D cupped type of women. But I can see you're into disfigured piece of art like me."

Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Yoona laughed.

"Ya, those are models, we met them when we went to Paris. Can't you tell?" Woo Bin nodded.

"You country bumpkins sure know how to fool around innocent lads like us don't you?"

"Innocent?" Yoona made a funny face.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry." Ga Eul said.

It was half past 10 when Ga Eul decided to take a walk at the beach. She couldn't sleep much.

"I don't think I should wake her up." She said staring at Yoona's door.

She went back to her room to get her sweater when someone blocked her way out…

"Sunbae…you scared me." She said.

"You should wake me up instead of her… I could be a friend, hmmm… willingly...a boyfriend, voluntarily…or a husband…positively." Then he smiled at her. He got her sweater and put it on her.

"Sunbae…" she gave him a quick light thump on his arm.

"Hey, I was just trying to make you smile…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just love seeing you blushing… just like what happened this morning. It makes me want to kiss those cheeks." He looked at her.

"Kiss what?"

"Like this." Then he kissed her cheeks.

"Sunbae…I…"

His heart began thumping loudly as this will be the first time his lady love will say those three words in front of him.

"Ga Eul-ah.."

"I missed you sunbae…"

He thought for a moment, disappointed a little. Then he smirked.

"Pabo." He played with Ga Eul's hair and pinched her cheek.

"Muo? Who? Me? Ya, stop that." Ga Eul said making a funny face.

"Yes you are." And he hugged her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ya, I don't think this will be a good idea." Yoona said pouting.

"Why? I'm here, there's nothing to be worried about." Woo Bin said.

"Oppa, I can't do this…"

"I won't leave you, I promise…" Woo Bin smiled.

Yoona finally nodded.


	19. Il Shim's Clash

Yoona came running for Ga Eul who was with Yi Jung taking pictures.

"Ga Eul, I did it! We did it!" Yoona said happily.

"Did what??? What Yoona?" Ga Eul asked.

"Woo Bin oppa… he taught me."

"You did what? Ya, sunbae, where's that battle head friend of yours?"

"Ga Eul, what are you talking about?"

"Yoona, why? Why did you do it?" Ga Eul said and was teary eyed already.

"Ga Eul, he taught me how to swim! I did it, I finally know how to swim!" Yoona said and hugged her.

She was speechless for a while then Yi Jung's soft laugh caught her and threw her fisherman's hat at him.

"What's so funny ehh?" She said pouting.

"Nothing." He continued laughing.

"Ya, sunbae, that wasn't funny at…" then Yi Jung flashed his camera at her.

"Okay, nice shot. Thanks Yoona!" Yi Jung called.

"Am I missing something?" a familiar voice said.

"I know that. I've heard that voice from somewhere…" Yoona said.

"Ji Won-unnie!" Ga Eul called and hugged her.

"Looks like you girls are having fun. Where's Woo Bin?" She asked.

"Ji Won-unnie, he's at the sauna, to freshen up. He'll be coming in a short while." Yoona replied.

"Are you girls talking about me?" Woo Bin said extending his arms to all of them.

"No time to talk. You're in trouble. Your father." Ji Won said eyeing Woo Bin.

"What? Who's in trouble? What do you mean his father? Aren't you too siblings? Oppa, what is this all about? Unnie?" Yoona said confused.

"I'll explain everything later. See you. Let's go. Yi Jung-ah, you know what to do." After Yi Jung nodded, Woo Bin and Ji Won left without even saying goodbye to neither Yoona nor Ga Eul.

"Oppa…" Yoona uttered.

"Okay… who wants to ride on a banana boat?" Yi Jung said.

"That would be fun sunbae…but I don't think it's a good time for Yoona…"

"Let's go to my room and I'll explain everything." Yi Jung said and snatched Ga Eul's hand.

____________________________________________________________________________

"What's the hitch?" Woo Bin questioned.

"Your cousin."

"Muo??" Woo Bin stopped walking for a while and faced Ji Won.

"What about him? What about SungMin?" His eyes questioning.

"I know your father didn't tell you everything but before that, let's find a nice place to chit chat since my job as your sister is now terminated, why don't you take me as a woman. Let's head to the bar."

Woo Bin sent Yoona a message.

**I'm so sorry sweetie, I forgot to kiss you goodbye. I'll be back soon, don't worry too much. Have fun with Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Saranghae.**

Not for long… he received Yoona's reply.

**Whatever you say gangster, as long as you explain this to me later. I'm starting to wonder what's with you and Ji Won-unnie. Take care. **

Woo Bin smiled for a moment thinking his Yoona is starting to be a bit possessive of him and is jealous.

"Ya, are you listening?" Ji Won.

"Ah ye…continue." Woo Bin destructed himself and kept his phone in his pocket.

"Your father and your uncle haven't spoken for so long since your grandfather decided to hand the Song Estate to your father. When he said Song Estate, that includes all the businesses entitled to it. Your uncle is now making arrangements now that you're father reached his…well you know what I'm talking about. Your uncle is just making sure he gets what he wants."

"My father is not dead yet, he acts as if my father isn't his brother."

"And that's when your cousin, Song Sungmin enters the scene."

"What about him?"

"I'm not sure, but I've heard from some of our men that he's been taking actions lately."

"About what?"

"You haven't taken care of the chattels in Namsan, Busan and also in Macau. He was last seen on a press con talking about the development of these…which is of course, without your consent. Aren't you going to take any actions to it?"

"Just give him what he wants, as long as he minds his own business and won't butt in my problems."

"As for now, your father needs you."

"Woo Bin's family has been one of the most eminent families here in Korea."

"Not to mention…your family too." Ga Eul snapped.

"Ga Eul-yang, tease me later okay? I have some explanations here." Yi Jung smiled.

"To make it short, his father and his uncle had this rivalry over the Song Estate ever since we were kids. And I think the "problem" Ji Won is talking about lately, is that his uncle is now making actions due that Woo Bin's father is now weak and old and who knows might die tomorrow…"

"Ya, sunbae! Don't say that!" Yoona stopped him.

"Okay, okay…Sorry. I'm just telling the truth. And talking about his cousin, Sungmin, he was the one who made Woo Bin what he is today."

"A blabber?" Ga Eul.

"A gangster?" Yoona.

"Ani…ani…a…womanizer. I mean a playboy, like me. Well he's not one now, I mean before you know now… aaah, you understand me? A playboy…"

The ladies nodded.

"Woo Bin was in love with this girl, not knowing that the girl he loves also fell for Sungmin. Woo Bin was about to propose to her when she rejected him all of a sudden because she was going to marry Sungmin."

"So, Sungmin is married now?"

"Ani…they divorced a week later. Sungmin is a bit of a player too. But he's worse…than us. We don't take it to the extent that we make commitments. Ani..ani…"

"Now I know…" Yoona.

"Now you know Yoona, how serious Woo Bin is, you changed him back from what he was before. He's scared to commit, thinking the girl he loves will leave him again."

"Ani…I won't do that." Yoona smiled.

"Now, I don't know what the details are since he hasn't called me yet." Yi Jung said.

"Let me try and call him…" Yoona said.

Woo Bin and Ji Won were having dinner still talking about the issues regarding Woo Bin's family. Woo Bin's phone rang…

"Oppa…" Yoona on the other line.

"Hmmm, Yoona, how are you sweetie? I'm sorry can't make it tonight. Still have lots of things to talk about. But I'll catch up with you…"

"So where are you taking me tonight? The bar? What hotel are we staying in?"

Ji Won didn't mean to cut in their conversation as she was busy eating the hefty lobster in her plate. Woo Bin tried to stop her but it was too late, Yoona already heard her on the other line.

"Oppa…you're still with her?"

"Yoona, It's not like tha-"

"Just take care. Araso? Bye." She hang up.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"So? Are we still going to wait for him for dinner?"

"Ani… I don't think so. Let's go." Yoona said bluntly.

"What did he say? Yoona, are you okay?" Ga Eul asked her friend.

"He said they still have lots of catching up to do. I'm fine Ga Eul, let's go." She said and headed out of the door without another word.

"Ga Eul-ah, your friend needs you." Yi Jung smiled at her as he kissed her forehead. They headed to the restaurant.


	20. My Girl

They headed to the restaurant when Yoona suddenly lost her balance, good thing Yi Jung caught her.

"Are you okay?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Ya, Yoona, don't worry about him too much." Ga Eul said.

"Ani, I'm not worried about him. He can do what he wants to do, family comes first right? I just had this headache for I don't know how long." Yoona said.

"You want to go to the hospital for check up?" Yi Jung suggested.

"I don't know, I think I'll just stay in my room." Then she hugged Ga Eul and left.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul ate dinner together since Yoona decided to just stay in her room. She tried to relax herself by taking a warm bath at the tub.

YOONA'S POV

I don't have the right to be jealous. I'm not his girlfriend, officially. We're just dating. Calm down Yoona, Ji Won unnie and Woo Bin oppa don't have anything special going on…yes, nothing. I trust him, he said they'll just talk about some family problems. Nothing else…yes Yoona, nothing else… just that…

"Where are you taking me tonight? The bar? What hotel are we staying in?"

Although I was quite sure it's Ji Won-unnie's voice, she knows Woo Bin and I are dating. She can't just… ahhhh Yoona. Stop this.

END OF POV

"Ani…ani, you have to stop thinking about it." She said to herself and rested for a while on the tub.

She heard a loud knock on the door, so she grabbed her bath robe and opened the door.

"Ga Eul-ah…where's Yi Jung sunbae?"

"He said he'll just get something, thought you want someone to talk to…" she smiled.

"That's so sweet, but I'm okay. Really…" Yoona said closing the door behind her.

Ga Eul sat on a couch and exhaled deeply.

"You okay?" Yoona asked combing her hair.

"Ne…I'm so full. Yoona, you think Ji Won unnie is somehow related to Woo Bin? Or what… 'cause it looks like she is well connected to their family…"

"I don't know Ga Eul, why don't you ask Yi Jung sunbae…"

"Ani…he might think I'm nosing in…"

"Ahhh!" Yoona cried.

"Ya, Yoona, are you okay? What happened! Ya…" She said trying to comfort Yoona.

"My head hurts." She said massaging her temple.

"You're pale Yoona, I think you should eat something."

She called Yi Jung.

"Sunbae, Yoona, she's…where are you?"

"I'm on my way bumpkin, don't panic okay? I'm on my way."

And there he was, knocking on the door. Ga Eul opened it.

"I already called Woo Bin, he said he'll be back shortly." Yi Jung said giving the paper bag he was bringing to Ga Eul.

"Yoona, here, eat this." She handed Yoona the spoon.

It took about 30 minutes before Woo Bin arrived…with Ji Won.

"Huh? Yoona, what happened?" Woo Bin said when he saw Yoona lying on the bed.

Yoona got up and gave him a weak smile, she noticed Ji Won entering the room and she wondered why she felt something crushing her heart.

Woo Bin noticed it. She can never hide anything from him.

"Ya, Yi Jung-ah, can you go with Ji Won and have her checked in? I might as well catch up here with my princess." He signaled and Yi Jung rolled his eyes.

"Ya, you're so dead." Ga Eul joked and smiled at them before she and Yi Jung left the room.

Woo Bin held Yoona's hand but she was not in the mood.

"Sunbae, I'm okay. I just need a rest. You've been well the whole afternoon eh? I bet you're tired, why don't you have some sleep too?" She smiled at him.

"Yoona, I know what you're thinking so I will tell you what's going on. But before that, can you give me a smile? That genuine smile I haven't seen since this morning when we left." Woo Bin said and pulled her into a hug.

Yoona just gave him a smile at the corner of her lips but didn't look at him.

"Okay… Ji Won works for our family. Like a spy, an undercover agent, a detective…you get it? And-"

"I know about that… sunbae told me." Yoona cut him.

"Okay, well here's the thing… My uncle has been taking actions because he does not want me to take over the business entitled to my father. You know stories like that, about wealthy families…"

"But…"

"There's noting to worry Yoona, everything's okay. As long as you promise to stay by my side." He said.

"Hmmmm…just promise me one thing oppa…" She held his hand.

"Anything…" He said looking at her.

"I promise to stay right by your side, I promise to be always there for you but…promise me, you won't take me seriously." She said…she was aware that tears are forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Muo?"

"Just promise me that oppa…araso? Let's go help Ji Won unnie." She smiled driving away her crying sensation.

"What do you mean Yoona…not take you seriously?" He was confused.

"Let's talk about it some other time…"

Later that night, Yoona and Ji Won had a talk with Ji Won explaining everything. She assured Yoona that what she and Woo Bin had is purely business and has nothing to do with personal issues. Yoona apologized for doubting and thinking pessimistically. Yoona felt relieved, she had a good sleep except that her headache kept on disturbing her.

They had a fun stay at New Caledonia, thanks to Ji Won, Yoona and Woo Bin is again in good terms.

Ga Eul was troubled when she realized that Yoona has been experiencing this headache for too long already. It's getting worse for there was a time when she found Yoona unconscious. She tried to convince her to go to the hospital for a check up, but she won't. She's scared, she just recovered from her sight problems and she doesn't want to have any more health problems. She won't accept it.

"Woo Bin sunbae, she doesn't want to. I tried to tell her for how many times, she won't listen to me."

Ga Eul said to Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin, prove to me you still have that charm in persuading women." Yi Jung teased.

Yoona got out of the bathroom.

"Huh? Gangster, you're a bit early. Going somewhere?" Yoona asked.

"Hey sweetie (gives her a peck on her cheek), say, would you like to go to the doctor?"

"Oppa…how many times did we talk about this?"

"Please…I just want to make sure you're al—huh? Yoona…" he panicked.

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding." He said as he searched his pocket looking for his hanky.

"Muo?" Yoona was baffled and was startled when she saw a droplet of blood in her shirt.

"Yoona, I told you, you should go to the doctor." Ga Eul said.

Woo Bin decided to take her forcefully to have a check up and found out that she has leukemia, and it has entered her central nervous system. As the doctor has said, people with leukemia may easily become bruised, bleed excessively, or develop pinprick bleeds.

After the check up, Woo Bin and Yoona drove back home in awkward silence…

Woo Bin was driving in rapid speed and that was when Yoona broke her stillness…

"Ya, you don't want to kill me first don't you? Slow down." And Woo Bin hit the break.

"Oppa! What's wrong with you…" She said when she nearly hit her head due to Woo Bin's sudden break.

"Ani…ani, let's look for another doctor, maybe he diagnosed you incorrectly." He said panting. His heart was roaring…and thumping loudly. He was palpitating. He could hear his heart's pounding.

"But that doctor was one of the finest doctors here in Korea." She said.

"But he said you have leukemia, you think I'll believe that?" He looked at her.

"Oppa…" that was all that she could say and she cried.

"Yoona…mian. Mianhae for not taking care of you.." He said. Yoona started to sob, Woo Bin embraced her as she cried on his shoulder.

"Can you take me home? I think I need a rest…" She said and Woo Bin just nodded.

After he dropped her at the hotel, he went straight to what seem to look like a warehouse. His men were there, waiting for their boss' orders.

"You, hit me." He said to one of his men.

"But…young master…"

"I said…hit me." And like what he said, the guy hit him…in his face. Then he asked another one to kick him. When he realized his lips were already bleeding, he stopped for a moment then Yoona's words started replaying in his mind…

"I promise to stay right by your side, I promise to be always there for you but…promise me, you won't take me seriously."

**Woo Bin's POV**

Is it possible that she already had known beforehand about this??? Yoona…why… Wae? Wae?

**END OF POV**

And he started beating his men. He started thrashing on walls until his knuckles started to bleed. He almost killed himself. He thought for a moment. He wished he could stop the time. If only he could, he would. But no, there's nothing he can do about it anymore. He's got money, he's got power, he's got access to the country's premier health institute but why can't he think of something? Can't he just order his men and kidnap the best doctor in the world to cure his life? Not literally, but he said it to her that she was his life now. He had meant that…wholeheartedly. He was changed. There was no need to stress that in front of her anymore. Right now, all that mater to him was her. The sight of crying heart and saddened face is enough to crash his heart for who knows how many times. If she's hurting, he could feel the pain twice than her. How much had he always waned to catch the pain and suffer instead of her. He had gone out with who knows how many girls but this girl just stuck him and made him change in many ways. She can make him happy, she can make him sad, she can make him angry, she can make him mad. She can make him do anything for her. Even if she didn't want him to, he'll still insist and do it if that could make her happy.

He went to see her even though his hands were wrapped with gauze as to what he'd done to his men yesterday. His knuckles were bleeding. He had said sorry to his men and gave them extra pay for agreeing to take his strong kicks and punches.

She was sleeping and he was surprised to see his best friend there early too. She was surprised when she woke up as the most special people she could ever think of was there watching her.

"Why are you here so early? Oppa…" Yoona said but Woo Bin just pulled her into a hug.

"What happened to your hand?" She said taking a look at it but he didn't answer, he just hugged her tightly.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul left them for a while so they could have time for each other.

=============================================8=====================================

"I hope this isn't a bad timing for me to say this Ga Eul-yang…" He said smiling.

"Muo? Sunbae, bad timing or not, every word that comes from your mouth is important to me." She said blushing.

"Okay…I'll pretend I didn't know that beforehand, although it's pretty obvious that you're dying to hear something from me." He smirked and she gave him a thug on his arm.

"Ya…"

"Just joking…I think it's time we should talk about us Ga Eul yang..." His face turned to a serious one.

"Eh?"

"There's nothing more to say, you already know how I feel, I already know how you feel…"

"So what is there to talk about us sunbae?"

"I can't take it anymore Ga Eul… I can't wait that long anymore…"

"Muo? What are you trying to say?"

"I can't afford to lose you anymore Ga Eul…" he smiled and winked at her.

"Sunbae…"

"That's why I'm doing this now…"

He kneeled.

"Sunbae, isn't this too early? I'm still studying you see…and I still…"

"Relax Ga Eul yang, I'm not going to propose…"

Ga Eul blushed, her eyes wandering…

"Not yet…but this…is an assurance that I'll be yours and you'll be mine for the rest of our lives. Will you take me? Will you be my country bumpkin?"

"Sunbae…"

"And when I mean MY…you only belong to me and no one else. I should tell you in advance that I don't like it when I see some buds hanging around my girl. What is mine is mine. This is your fault Ga Eul yang."

"Muo? How did it become my fault?"

"You made me fall for you. Tsk. Aren't you playing hard to get? You should be jumping because of joy now." He chuckled.

"Wae?"

"What do you mean why?"

"You're always making me blush; leaving me questions I can't seem to answer."

He smirked.

"Without you knowing it, you're the one always making me blush and leaving me the answers to my unanswered questions." He smiled.

He stood up and got the velvet box in his pocket.

"Sunbae…"

He opened it exposing what seemed to look like a pendant shining and sparkling as it was crafted with little diamonds. Its chain was gleaming when Yi Jung took it out of the box.

It was simple, like her but charming and beautiful. It wasn't that much attractive, like her, but its value is more than enough to live for a lifetime.

"Sunbae…"

"Ga Eul yang, I do love you. Take this necklace as a sign of my love…forever.

"Sunbae…"

"Ya, don't you know how much courage I've practiced just to tell you all this and all you say is sunbae…sunbae…sunbae…??"

He pouted. She smiled.

"Sunbae, is this really for me?" She said touching the fine details of the pendant.

"Ya, you're making me say it again. Of course it is, I made it even special, look at the back of it, and I had our initials crafted. Y&G."

"Sunbae… isn't this too much?"

"I'm willing to give more than too much just for you Ga Eul yang."

"Sunbae…"

"Ahhh, don't make me say it again. Are you going to answer me or…"

"I do."

"What is it again?"

"I said. I do."

"Can you say that again? I don't seem to hear you clearly." He said and he was enjoying his moment.

"Make me say it one more time, I'll kiss you." she said.

"Muo? I really don't…-"

She kissed him. Yi Jung was a bit shock and helpless and became feeble as he returned Ga Eul's kiss. He didn't expect his lady love would really kiss him.

"Was that enough?"

"Ani. More than enough." And he hugged her.

"I told you not to take me seriously…"

"Sssh…you're not going to die. Araso? We'll find a donor soon. I won't stop until I find one." Woo Bin.

Tears started rushing down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"Ani, I'm just happy."


	21. And Again

3 months later…

Yoona went with Woo Bin to California, to have her treated. After six months of treatments, the doctors said her red blood cell count was still too low. They discussed with her the idea of having a bone marrow transplant and asked if Yoona had brothers and sisters. Well, since Ga Eul was the only family Yoona had (her parents died when she was young), they had to search for a matching donor.

Yoona stayed in the hospital for 45 days. She stayed in different hospitals, while she's there, a nutritionist came to visit her, explaining how eating the proper foods would strengthen her immune system. Since then she decided to stop eating red meat and greasy foods and to focus on fish, beans and vegetables.

Woo Bin never left her side. So she stayed strong and fought not only for herself but also for him and the people who loved her.

"Why do you have to suffer like this baby? You don't smoke, you don't drink, you don't have any unhealthy habits the way I do but why…" Woo Bin said but Yoona stopped her.

"Don't lose hope, I can make it oppa. I promise." She said smiling while tears rushing down her cheeks.

_____________________________________________________________________________

2 years have passed and Yi Jung and Ga Eul had started preparing their wedding. It was a double wedding actually for Woo Bin decided to propose to Yoona after he heard that Yi Jung and Ga Eul were officially engaged.

All was set for their special day next week. They were having a good time when they decided to take a trip to Jeju Island. They talked about their past experiences and laughed at each other's embarrassing moments. They were very happy at that time. No doubts, no worries, no problems.

"Ga Eul yang, no, scratch that, Mrs. So Ga Eul…that's better. All our hopes and dreams are finally coming true, you will be So Yi Jung's wife next week." He smiled as he cuddled her.

"Don't be too excited Mr. So, for all we know, the bride does the blushing and not the groom."

"Now where did you just learn that?" He chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"That is for being dim-witted." He said and Ga Eul giggled.

Next, a kiss on her nose.

"That is for being so cute all the time." He smiled and she continued giggling.

Lastly, on her lips….

"And that, my love is for being you… the real you. I love you." He said as he kissed her again.

"(Coughs) Okay, shall we excuse ourselves?" Yoona cut them.

"Go ahead. It's our pleasure!" Yi Jung smirked pushing them away, not letting go of Ga Eul.

Woo Bin and Yoona walked hand in hand.

"Sweetie, stay strong for me…will you?" he said hugging her. She was pale and thinner now.

"I will, I can get through this, I promise." She smiled.

"I will never ever leave you…put that in your mind and heart."

"Well, well, who would have thought that my gangster has a soft side in his heart too?"

"Muo? Are you hitting on me?" he smiled as he kissed her lips.

The wedding was almost close to perfect, except that the girls started to cry even before they reach the altar. It was simple, like Yoona and Ga Eul wanted it to be, but to them, it was the most beautiful thing ever.

They exchanged their sweet I Do's and couple rings. Everyone was happy, like everything they have experienced before was just a mere writing on a piece of paper. They already have marked their love for each other…forever. And no one can ever tear them apart now…never.

5 years have passed.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul had a son named So Sang Bum (4 years old) and a daughter they named Yoona (2 years old).

Yoona and Woo Bin had a son, they named him You Ri. Yoona was happy to have him and he's now 5 years old.

Woo Bin went to his son's room to check him up. He touched his face telling himself _damn! He looked more like his mother than me!_ _But his lips resemble mine, kissable. haha_

"Hey there sport, you know…when your mother was alive, I'd wake up early just to see her. And now, I wake up early just to spend every precious moment with you. If only I could turn back the clock, I wouldn't have wasted my time making her jealous, teasing her and making her cry. I would spend it by telling her how much I loved her…"

Then his son woke up.

"Appa…"

"Hey there sporty, how was your sleep?"

"Good, I dreamt about omma, we were there on Je…Jjj…jjje…"

"Jeju…jeju island."

"Ne, Jeju Island…and we walking on the beach. You, me and omma. She said saranghae You Ri-ah, saranghae appa then she fell asleep under the tree."

"Then?"

"Then I saw Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jung. They were crying but omma was smiling at me."

"I didn't expect that a kiddo like you would dream something like that. But like what Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jung and I explained to you, wherever your omma is now, she's always watching you, and there's no single day that she stopped thinking about you…she loves you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know appa, I love her very much."

"And we love you too." He kissed him on his head.

"Hey there sport, let's go out!"

"Uncle Yi Jung!" and the kid jumped out of bed and kissed him, followed by Ga Eul who was holding Yoona and Sang Bum's hand.

"We decided to go out, perhaps you'd like to come." Ga Eul said.

"Appa, can i? can i?" he said jumping.

Yoona and Sang Bum went to Woo Bin and gave him a peck on his cheeks. Sang Bum started to join You Ri in pleasing their dads.

Yoona on the other hand, looked around and sat on the bed. Yi Jung noticed her and went near her.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" she nodded.

"Our Yoona is getting prettier everyday. Like your Aunt Yoona, your eyes are beautiful." Woo Bin said and the kid curiously stared at him.

He carried her.

"Okay then, let's go on a trip."

You Ri, Yoona and Sang Bum rode with Ga Eul, who was driving the car. The daddies, Yi Jung and Woo Bin prepared the stuffs they needed.

"Yi Jung-ah, for a while, I'll just buy something."

"Hurry up."

Woo Bin left. He was about to enter the store when a girl bumped him on her way out.

"I know I'm handsome okay but can you please look at where you're walki…" Woo Bin stopped in the middle of his sentence when he recalled what he just said.

_Like what I've said the first day I met Yoona._

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The girl said.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before finally having the courage to look at her.

_It can't be her, of course it's not my wife, she's in heaven by now._

"Yoona?!!!" he said.


	22. And Again Part2

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The girl said.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath before finally having the courage to look at her.

_It can't be her, of course it's not my wife, she's in heaven by now._

"Yoona?!!!" he said.

"Muo??" the girl asked.

"Sorry, I thought you were…my wife." He said.

"Ehhh? How could you not recognize your wife's face???" the girl questioned as she picked up her things which by the way was scattered on the floor.

"Let me help you…" Woo Bin said and he helped her return the items to the plastic bags.

"May I know your name?" he stared at her for a moment.

"Why? It's not like we're meeting each other again." She said and left.

Woo Bin stared at her then noticed something on the floor.

Her ID.

_Kwon Yuri. So Yuri is her name. _

He said and kept the ID in his pocket.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung were having fun playing Frisbee with the kids on the beach. Yi Jung was catching the running Sang Bum while You Ri was running for Yoona. Woo Bin looked at them smiling then he decided to join them too.

Ga Eul was a bit tired and decided to sit while it was Woo Bin's turn to play with the kids. Yi Jung saw her and went to his wife…

"So, is this a happily ever after now?" He said putting his arms around her shoulders while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I miss Yoona, she could have saved herself…"

"At least…she did not surrender to her leukemia or was it other complications? And at least, she gave us You Ri first before saying goodbye.." and Ga Eul nodded.

Flashback: 5 years ago.

It was 2 months after Yoona gave birth to You Ri. They were living peacefully, a happy family.

3am when Yoona heard her little angel crying…

"Sweetie…You Ri…" Woo Bin mumbled in his sleep.

Yoona got up and took You Ri out of his crib. She cradled him for a moment and his little angel again fell asleep. It was always like this… when You Ri wakes up during wee hours it's either Yoona or Woo Bin who does the cradling. But Woo Bin was more excited than Yoona…

Until one night…11:30PM… Yoona felt her headache again…

She stood up and was about to get You Ri from his crib when she felt dizzy and fainted. Woo Bin woke up at the loud sound of Yoona's bang on the floor.

And that was her call. Due to rather complicated complications on her central nervous system, Yoona finally rested.

END OF FLASHBACK

"At least Yoona was happy before she left us…" Yi Jung said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on her lips.

"And at least she met Woo Bin sunbae…even though in a short period of time, they've been through ups and downs."

"But still managed to survive it together."

"If only I could turn back the clock and stop it when we first met…"

"Then we could have longer happy moments together…"

"I just want to let you know that I love you Yi Jung… before it's too late."

"And I love you more…and more each day Ga Eul yang…"

They kissed as the sun sets.


End file.
